When The Sin Becomes Love
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: No soy buena en los resumenes  ni en mi ingles , pero solo hago una pregunta ¿que pasaria si un sujeto comprometido de cabellos castaños se enamora de un sacerdote de cabellos de plata que tiene mal genio? TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

_**When The Sin Becomes Love**_

**Cap1: Preface**

_Pueden existir miles de conversiones en el gran terreno de Dios._

_Puede el amor más puro convertirse en el odio más puro._

_Puede el dolor mas profundo en el placer mas profundo._

_Puede convertirse la rivalidad más grande en la amistad más grande._

_Sin embargo hay cosas que uno no puede cambiar._

_Una manzana podrida no puede volverse una sana._

_Lo sucio no puede volverse limpio._

_Un manchado no puede ser un puro._

_Tal cual un pecado no puede volverse lo inocente_

_Un pecado no puede ser base para un amor puro._

El chico cerro el libro, riéndose de algunas partes que según él le parecían incoherencias.

-*Un pecado no puede ser base de un amor puro*… mph me pregunto si lo mío fue un pecado, y al ser pecado, fui castigado cruelmente… realmente no entiendo que es lo que me podría clasificar.

-Padre-dijo un hombre alto y fornido-El camión esta listo para que lo lleven a la estación rumbo a Elleon (1).

-Muchas gracias ahora mismo voy-dijo un chico con una simple sonrisa.

_El muchacho no entendía esa simple frase, pero pronto lo entendería._

**Continuara…**

una ciudad inventada por mí para donde se desarrollara la historia y habrán unas cuantas según vaya el progreso de la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2-Problematic Wedding**

Nuestra historia da inicio en el siglo XIX.

El silbido del tren se escuchaba en toda la ciudad de Elleon, una ciudad conocida por sus costumbres, por su gran fe en el señor, y por la de más movimientos de solidaridad, como la recolecta para orfanatos, casas de hospicio.

En el tren que era de gran lujo un hombre de unos 27 años, de cabellos castaños, de cuerpo bien formado y torneado, la envidia de muchos, era Kaname Kuran el heredero del clan Kuran una familia de prestigio y respeto, pero también de un secreto.

En ese le esperaba su hermana menor una chica de unos 21 años, muy bonita, amable, pero también traviesa.

Ella debía casarse con su hermano, para mantener la estirpe.

Cosa que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba, es más el simple hecho de que tendrían que compartir la cama les ponía la piel de gallina (1).

-Bienvenido hermano-dijo la chica sonriente, el hecho de que era su prometido no significaba que lo odiase, era su hermano querido y jamás lo odiaría.

-Gracias por la bienvenida Yuki… por que hay tanta gente? No sabia que en esta época del año hubiese tantos viajes.

La menor solo sonrió ya que esta sabia lo que pasaba en la estación, nadie viajaba, solo esperaba que alguien llegase.

-Te tengo buenas y malas noticias-dijo la chica con unas líneas azules en las sienes y una mueca de disgusto.

-Primero la buena quizás sea barrera para la mala-decían mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

-Tu ex llamo, dijo que ya no te quería ver, que eras un infeliz y bla, bla, bla que jamás te volverá a buscar.

-Bien y la mala?

-Que debemos ir a la iglesia para lo de la boda-dijo con mueca de puro disgusto.

-En definitiva la buena no tapo la mala-dijo pálido-Tu estas mas deprimida que de costumbre ¿Te peleaste con Darren?

-No… pero ya no me manda más cartas, la última fue hace una semana…

-A mucho no les gusta ser lo amantes, los segundos.

-Yo daría todo por que el sea el primero y tu no fueras nada, pero no se puede, no puedo creer que los malditos del consejo hayan obligado a mis padres a acatar la maldita orden…

Ahora se explica algo, Yuki se iba a casar pero se enamoro como quinceañera de un amigo de su hermano, el hermano acepto la relación a ocultas, que mejor que un amante para soportar el tormento que se daría.

-Pero hermano desde esa chica ya no has tenido amante.

-No, no hay nadie quien me atraiga, ni como juego, ya intente con hombres y mujeres, pero no dio resultado a una relación estable.

-Pues debes pensar ya no quiero ser la única que engañe en esta relación, quiero que tu tengas tu amante, así estaré tranquila que al menos eres feliz-dijo la chica, mientras subían al carruaje.

-Pero quien seria?…

Ya llegando a la catedral, los dos bajaron, decaídos, sabían que era malo el incesto, pero por los malditos contactos tomaron a la familia Kuran como una excepción.

Se sentía como corderos yendo al matadero.

La catedral de la ciudad Elleon, era de gran infraestructura, tenía también un monasterio, y el convento estaba al otro lado de la mediana ciudad.

Ahí se servia a los curas salir, y los del seminario, muchos veían a la pareja dispareja pero luego se volteaban.

Llegaron, para ver a un chico de cabellos castaño claro de nombre Kaito Takamiya estaba ejerciendo como cura desde hace 3 años, el por petición del arzobispo Matew Von River casar a ese par de hermanos, el mayor se puso en contra al comienzo pero luego tuvo que aceptar.

-Yuki-san que gusto verte-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si padre, bueno vine para…

-Padre Kaito-dijo una hermana.

-Diga hermana Elisa.

-Los niños no paran de preguntar a que hora va a llegar.

-¿Dónde están?

-Mire-al mujer señalo la plazuelita al frente todos los niños estaban arreglándose lavándose la cara con agua de la fuente, la niñas cepillándose el cabello en fila... era como esperar la llegada de alguien importante.

-Me mando una carta, me dijo que llegaría a las 10:30… y para eso faltan 2 minutos-dijo viendo su reloj de bolsillo.

-¿Quién llegara?

-Un padre, en este pueblo es casi alabado por todos, por que crees que le estaban esperando en la estación-dijo la chica sonriente, para luego afinar la vista-Ya llego.

El mayor se imaginaba aun viejo amable y regordete.

Se vio un carruaje, normal, jalado por un caballo negro, y detrás de este estaba una carreta tapada con una manta de lona.

El conductor, se bajo y abrió la puerta.

La idea del viejo se fue al fuego, cuando salio el esperado ciervo de Dios.

Un muchacho de 22 años con cabellera larga de plata pero recogida con dos palillos, pero aun el cabello caía y adornaba sus delicadas facciones, al ser verano tenia una camisa remangada, con dos botones desbrochados, mostrando un pálido y delgado cuello, cuerpo delgado, pero formado, hombros no muy anchos, y caderas estrechas, se ponía un vestido y parecía una mujer.

Pero lo que más dejo a cierto castaño, maravillado, fue el rostro, era delicado, las mejillas algo coloreadas por el calor, labios suaves y delgados que lo incitaban a besarlo.

Y ojos de un cristalino amatista, para que una persona se quedase viendo como idiota por horas.

-Padre Zero!-gritaron los 25 menores, se lanzaron como fieras a la presa, lo abrazaban, y algunos lloraba por su llegada.

El muchacho se logro zafar del ataque de abrazos, y casi sin aliento fue a hablar con la hermana.

-Padre que alegría tenerlo después de nueve días, para los ancianos y niños fue como nueve años.

-Si…ya lo creo, una carga viene conmigo. Gracias al apoyo pude hacer recolecta de ropas y juguetes para los niños.

Los niños corrieron a ver las cosas, las niñas y niños estaban felices por lo traído.

Pero la hermana les dijo que debían irse así que sin chistar lo niños hicieron caso, con una despedida cordial se fueron.

Los menores al irse, el amatista pudo ver a quienes lo veían.

-Zero amigo que alegría tenerte de vuelta, que tal Ermeion.

-Nada mal un país de grandes recursos por eso pude recaudar mucho-dijo algo cansado y vio a la menor-Yuki-san ¿Cómo ha estado?

-M…muy bien padre gracias, ah! y el es mi hermano Kaname… también es mi prometido-dijo con la típica mueca.

-Es un placer-el mayor no le respondió solo lo veía tieso pero por dentro estaba de daba imágenes pervertidas con el amatista.

-Debe ser callado, bueno yo me retiro debo desempacar.

Cuando el peliplata se fue, la menor zarandeo al mayor, hasta hacerlo marear.

-¿Que?-dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Mejor vamos adentro para lo de la boda-dijo el otro padre, de ahí el sueño se esfumo.

La charla se alargo, por una hora, cosa que no era fácil.

Cuando se termino, ambos salieron de ahí más pálidos que una calavera.

Tanta cosa para algo completamente inútil, ellos jamás seria un matrimonio feliz, pero como seres oscuros de raza pura debían mantener la raza.

Se deben de estar preguntando seres oscuros de raza pura.

Pues en este mundo existen tres clases de seres.

Los humanos, nace, crecen, se reproducen envejecen y mueren, es como decir el punto medio de las otras dos, sin habilidades ni eterna juventud.

En cambio la raza oscura, o también descendientes de los ángeles caídos, son como los vampiros, claro que estos no se hacen nada con la luz, solo que en la oscuridad son mas activos, a estos se les da el conquistar a la gente con la belleza, para luego beber de ella, pero gracias aun convenio, se prohibió el tomar sangre, solo se haría entre los de su misma especie, jamás de la otra.

Estos tienen sentimientos, no son indiferentes ante lo demás, pero siempre se les ha fichado de ser pecadores sin perdón, por su antecesor. Claro que existen excepciones como los hermanos de aquí, estos tiene un corazón no limpio pero no manchado netamente de la oscuridad.

Tienen tres vicios. La bebida beber hasta no más pero sin embriagarse, la comida, pero sin engordar, todos por su fisonomía natural debían ser bellos y la lujuria que no hace falta que se explique nada.

Se podía tener un solo vicio desde los 18, el vicio se hacia parte de su vida cotidiana. (2)

Los descendientes de los arcángeles o seres de la luz, son el completo opuesto de los caídos, estos tienen la belleza e inocencia de su parte, conquista con solo su sonrisa, no importa la raza.

Son de naturaleza pacifista, pero existe un pequeño grupo, que se los llama los pacificadores, tienen la fuerza sobrehumana, e instintos agudos, así pueden proteger a la familia que tienen, los otros no tienen instintos guerreros.

La gran mayoría de los pacificadores y los demás fue extinta por las guerras, así los que quedan viven de ermitaños, que no son muy grandes.

En el caso de Zero el descendía de los pacificadores, ya que el aunque sea pacifista tiene un carácter nada tierno… claro con el paso de la historia se explicara el porque, ya que antes no era así.

-Hermano-dijo la menor que estaba de pésimo humor.

-¿Si?-decía el otro que estaba igual o peor que su hermana.

-Creo que no estoy del todo bien, así que me adelantare a casa-dijo sin darse cuenta que el castaño no sabia donde era la casa ya que solo una vez había ido a esa ciudad y fue hace mas de diez años

Cosa que a ese no le importo del todo por que vio al sacerdote de ojos amatistas salir hacia un lugar dentro de la misma infraestructura.

-No te preocupes, manda a alguien aquí ya que quiero hablar con el padre-dijo dando a entender al padre Kaito.

-Bien nos vemos después-dijo molesta para luego irse. Al parecer la reunión le había puesto de malas.

Pero el mayor ya no estaba de malas así que con sigilo siguió al sacerdote.

Lo siguió hasta un pequeño jardín verde, con un árbol de cerezo, allí se hallaba el peliblanco sentado en una banca de piedra, no había nadie, ni siquiera un alma.

-Como esta?-dijo muy cerca del oído del amatista que no reacciono ante el acercamiento, cosa que dejo descolocado al castaño.

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo sin soltar la mirada de su libro.

-Siento no haberme presentado antes, soy Kaname Kuran, mi hermana me presento-dijo tomando la mano del otro para luego besarla, pero lo ultimo… no paso ya que el otro retiro la mano.

-Besar la mano… no parece muy correcto si es de un civil a un sacerdote-dijo mirando le fijamente y con una sonrisa poco inocente, tenia un tinte de coquetería, cosa que hizo que el corazón del mayor latiera a mil.

-Mis disculpas, padre…

-Zero Kiryu-dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Padre Kiryu-dijo con una sonrisa que derretía a las quinceañeras, pero no así al protagonista.

-Usted por que esta aquí?... ¿Me siguió?-dijo borrando su sonrisa.

-Puede decirse que si, me quede inquieto por saber como era, ya que usted me pareció demasiado interesante-dijo acercándose demás al cuerpo ajeno.

-Gracias por el cumplido… lo siento pero… debe…irse-dijo empujando poco a poco al mayor con sus dedos, muy provocativamente.

-Tiene razón, nos veremos otro día, padre…-dijo pero para sacarle un beso casto al menor.

El menor no puso gesto, ni siquiera abrió los ojos con desmesura…nada.

-Hasta otro día Kuran-san-dijo serio para luego seguir con la lectura.

El mayor se, fue a tiempo para divisar al carruaje, se fue completamente molesto. Pero excitado, ver tal frialdad y rebeldía y protocolo le hacia sentir de manera única al castaño, el seria alguien difícil.

Cuando llego a su casa vio a su hermana más calmada.

-¿Cómo te fue hermano?

-Bien… el padre Zero me pareció muy interesante.

-Tanto como para quedarte como idiota viéndole sin hablarle-dijo riendo.

-Es diferente…-dicho eso su hermana paro su risa y puso una de preocupación.

-No… hermano ni pienses en querer seducirlo por juego esta prohibido por dos partes-dijo seria.

-Dos partes?

-Una por ser un sacerdote, y otra… por que es un descendiente de arcángeles-dichas las palabras el mayor se quedo atónito.

En el jardín. Cuando Kuran se había ido.

-*Mi corazón late fuertemente… que será…en fin debo ir al cementerio*-pensó serio, pero sin darse cuanta de lo que hacia con una sola mano destruyo un adorno de mármol duro, antes de irse.

Tras una pequeña coquetería el destino de ambos estaba sellado

**Continuara…**

(1) como mi comentario a mi también… y pero aun.

(2)Es decir que solo pueden tener un vicio y este se desarrolla cuando cumple 18 años, en este caso los Kuran son el trago, no quería poner lujuria ya que en este fic (y en todos) Kuran cuando conoce a Zero esta perdidamente enamorado, y de ser un pervertido lo va ser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap3-Knowing it-¿In love?**

-No… hermano ni pienses en querer seducirlo por juego esta prohibido por dos partes-dijo seria.

-Dos partes?

-Una por ser un sacerdote, y otra… por que es un descendiente de arcángeles-dichas las palabras el mayor se quedo atónito.

Pero la mirada del mayor se calmo y luego sonrió pícaro.

-¿Y? el me interesa y si alguien me interesa… lo conquisto-dijo tranquilo sentando se uno de los elegantes sillones de la sala.

-Hermano podrías buscar a otro, además deberé decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, el padre jamás ha dado su brazo a torcer, y eso que lo cortejan muchos hombres y mujeres de extrema belleza-dijo tomando dos copas y vino tinto para tomar junto a su hermano.

-Pues existen excepciones, y yo soy una de ellas.

-No te permitiré que lo uses como un juguete-dijo enojada.

-Parece que lo quieres mucho-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Si es una persona muy valiosa es un buen amigo, y no se merece que lo manches, el es puro… y tu…

-Y yo un manchado lo se… sabes tienes razón, además ni siquiera me hizo caso cuando le intente seducir-dijo tranquilo y su hermana escupió el vino.

Esta no dijo nada solo lo miro con reproche y siguió bebiendo.

Cuando la menor se fue a descansar, el mayor toco sus labios, y recordó la sonrisa coqueta del sacerdote…

¿Por qué se habrá puesto así?

Tan nervioso.

Quizás la belleza de Zero lo había puesto así.

Acaso… no… será ¿Amor?

-*No lo creo*-pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Mientras en el cementerio.

Un chico de ojos amatistas daba unas flores a una tumba.

-Ya estoy de vuelta, sabes te extrañe mucho-dijo acariciando la lapida.

En cuanto se fue toco sus labios y recordó lo del beso, del pervertido ese…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado. Pero luego movió la cabeza reprochándose a si mismo por tales pensamientos.

Había pasado una semana y era sábado. Así que los hermanos fueron a la catedral, para lo de la boda.

El mayor tenía un pantalón negro una camisa blanca y una saco ligero de color beige. La chica de un vestido narciso y con guantes blanco y tenia un paraguas de bordado.

Al llegar, el padre Kaito los recibió y hablo con ellos.

Después de la horrible reunión.

-¿El padre Zero?-dijo la menor viendo por todas partes.

-Fue a "Mil blancas", ahí la hermana Elisa fue junto con los niños y los ancianos del hospicio. Los niños por la primera comunión y los ancianos para ver al padre enseñar-decía sonriendo.

El castaño maquino rápidamente y decidió ir a ver al ciervo de Dios.

Al llegar vieron un lugar verde lleno de flores blancas que estaban a cinco metros debajo del mar. Y solo a siete metro había un bosque que se extendía mas allá de la frontera.

Vieron al padre con una típica vestimenta de cura, hablando con los niños y los viejos, y una hermana detrás de todo el grupo.

El amatista enseñaba tranquilamente hasta que su calma fue bloqueado por una mirada acosadora.

-*¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí?* ¿Podemos serles de ayuda?-dijo tranquilo… al menos intentado estarlo.

-Solo íbamos de paseo padre si molestamos ya nos vamos-dijo la chica nerviosa intentado evitar que el padre reaccionara de manera negativa.

-Pero de ninguna manera quédese por favor-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

El menor solo veía con ojos fríos, pero continúo su enseñanza.

-Jhe jhe Saint siempre va al grano cuando se trata de enseñar a los jóvenes-decía un viejo.

-¿Saint?-pregunto el castaño.

-Es que para muchos el padre Zero es un santo, aunque el niegue y le moleste el apelativo-el mayor seguía sin comprender- Vera el padre hizo una seria de cosas que muchos consideran milagrosas, cambio la forma de pensar de mucha gente. Hace un año el salvo a mucha gente con una medicina simple, y eso que la enfermedad, no podía ser aniquilada con solo eso. La papisa Ema Magdalen junto con la orden le dijeron al padre que seria canonizado, claro si el quería… el aun no ha dado respuesta a eso.

-No dio respuesta aun?-dijo el castaño-¿Por que?

-No lo se, pero si se va estos niños se sentirían muy mal, ya que lo ven como a un padre, y los ancianos como un hijo-dijo viendo al peliplata hablara serio.

-Zero-san-dijo una mujer llamando la atención de este-Mira… traje mi violín me gustaría que lo tocases y que la hermana cantase.

-No veo el por que, vamos hermana Elisa-dijo llamando a la madre.

-Eh… claro.

El menor toco el violín con maestría y la madre tenia una linda voz no melodiosa pero linda.

El mayor lo vio impresionado, veía los difíciles movimientos ser manejados con maestría por el sacerdote. Así se veía tan hermoso y puro.

Cuando la canción termino, los niños pidieron que esta vez el padre cantase. Este estaba por declinar pero las caritas de los niños lo dejaron sin fundamento.

Este y la monja cambiaron de lugar, esta tocaba las notas y el otro comenzó a cantar una canción algo triste pero hermosa.

La voz era hermosa, el ser descendiente de los arcángeles tenía el legado de una bella voz.

El castaño sentía la música y la voz de ese chico tan profundamente, que se había quedado maravillado.

Sin embargo la voz paro, todos miraban al menor, el cual fruncía el ceño.

-Hermana en no más de diez minutos, deberá llevarse a todos de aquí.

-Padre… que escucho?

-Taments (1) es un macho que se debió de perder, mejor será que se vayan de una vez, y eso va para ustedes también señores Kuran-dijo quitándose la cinta blanca y dándosela a la hermana-Rápido no pierda mas tiempo.

La mujer hizo caso al menor y llevo a todos, a las afueras del lugar.

En cuanto se fueron, escucharon un rugido. La bestia peluda era enorme, con largos colmillos y filosas garras. El albino se relamió los labios, pelear hasta al menos alejarla con esa bestia le quitaría el estrés.

La pelea comenzó, el animal era rápido, el padre se quito los palillos que sostenían su cabello, la pelea era más difícil de lo que pensaba ya que estaba fuera de practica, tenia una costilla rota, los pantalones rasgados. De pronto un zarpazo le rasgo la camisa dando mostrar su tatuaje y el pecho el gran animal lo aplastaba con su pata, listo para arrancarle la cabeza.

Hasta que una patada certera a la bestia le alejo del ataque.

-Kuran-dijo asombrado el menor al haber sido protegido.

-Se nota que necesitas ayuda padre Zero-dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

El castaño veía a Zero con una sonrisa de orgullo, y a veces por las heridas muecas de dolor, en si vio casi todos los gestos del sacerdote, cosa que lo sedujo.

Ambos pelearon, el animal logro huir, pero por mala suerte, ambos se hallaban a 5metros, Kuran en tierra más firme y Zero en la orilla de la costa. Antes de que este se moviera la piedra se deshizo y este cayó al mar, el mayor corrió desesperadamente, se lanzo al mar para salvarlo, el castaño salio del agua con el otro desmayado, las heridas y el haberse caído al agua no ayudaba en nada.

Por suerte un pedazo de tierra cercana los salvo, al llegar ahí, al castaño se desespero por salvarlo.

Le dio respiración de boca a boca, hasta que logro sacarle toda el agua.

El menor reacciono pero estaba algo mareado, cosa que el otro aprovecho y beso los finos labios del amatista, este sin darse cuenta aceptaba poco a poco, pero reacciono, y se separo bruscamente.

-Se lo pido de manera atenta, no intente nada conmigo… soy sacerdote, no seré un amante, y menos de alguien que se va a casar-dijo parándose hablando como si fuera del clima.

-Si que es terco-dijo serio pero como si nada lo cargo y dando varios saltos los llevo al prado.

-Padre!-gritaron los niños al verlo tan malherido.

-Padre Zero sus heridas.

-Tranquila se curaran mejor será que nos vayamos-dijo serio pero sintió una tela cubrirle la espalda, era la chaqueta del mayor que estaba seca y calida, y emitía una fragancia suave.

-Lo necesita más que yo, yo estaré bien, consérvela-dijo sonriendo y se fue con su hermana.

Pero al darse la vuelta el menor le estaba sonriendo y tenía un suave tinte virgen en sus mejillas.

El otro respondió igual y se dio la vuelta.

-Hermano?-decía viéndolo extrañada.

Más este no respondía los llamados de su menor.

Era amor o que sentía?

No lo sabia, pero quería verlo de nuevo y besarlo o quizás llegar a mas.

Pasaron 2 semanas y ambos no se había visto a solas Zero andaba muy cerca del padre Kaito cosa que no agradaba mucho, era obvio que si el albino estaba cerca de alguien el otro no haría nada.

Una tarde ya no lejano el anochecer en el pequeño parque, los menores del orfanato corrían por todas partes, mientras tres monjas supervisaban y agarraban a los dos bebes recientemente abandonados.

Una hora después, ya estando en la puerta del lugar la madre buscaba por su bolso la llave.

-Disculpe madre-decía cierto castaño acercándose a ese grupo-Dejo esto en la banca del parque, pasaba por allí, y la encontré.

-Oh Kuran-san muchísimas gracias, no puedo creer que las haya perdido-dijo una de ellas.

Este le entrego las llaves, se abrió el umbral y los niños fueron disparados a sus habitaciones.

-Vaya tienen mucha energía-dijo el castaño mostrando una amable sonrisa.

-Si, es que el padre Zero vendrá a cenar la cena de esta noche, por ello se alistan -el castaño abrió los ojos y se mostró muy interesado-Las niñas y los niños ayudan siempre a poner la mesa y a limpiar el comedor, cuando el viene, siempre quieren darle una buena impresión a su padre-decía riendo y dándole sentido a la palabra "padre"

-Kuran-san ¿Por qué no se queda a cenar?-dijo la hermana sonriente.

El castaño acepto sabiendo que el amatista iría.

Un padre iba con ropa normal pero atractiva, una camisa negra un poco ceñida, un pantalón oscuro, y un par de zapatos de cuero con el cabello sujeto por dos palillos.

En cuanto llego, los niños literalmente lo hicieron caer, por los abrazos, este reía y le acariciaba las cabecitas jóvenes, pero su sonrisa se congelo cuando vio a un castaño acompañado por las ciervas de Dios.

-K…Kuran-san que sorpresa mas *desagradable* agradable el tenerlo aquí, pero quisiera saber por que esta aquí.

-Pues las hermanas me invitaron a cenar, espero que no le moleste-dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

-Por supuesto que *SI* no-dijo sonriendo falsamente.

-QUE EL PADRE ZERO COCINE LA CENA!-dijo una de las niñas sonrientes y los demás le siguieron a coro.

-P…Pero niños el padre no puede, es un invitado-dijo una de las monjas.

-Es cierto yo no…-pero se paro cuando vio a miles de ojitos tristes, mirarle, el pobre no pudo objetar-Esta bien... haré un estofado ¿Les parece?

-SI!-gritaron los niños y lo jalaron a la cocina y dos monjas mas lo siguieron para ayudarle.

-Se ve que adoran al padre-dijo el castaño.

-Si, para ellos el es su padre, por dos años muchos lloraban al irse… pero el padre sabe lo que les conviene, pero estoy segura que a el también le duele, los niños siempre le han hecho sonreír, y eso que antes era apagado-decía la hermana.

-Apagado?

-Si lo conocí antes de tomar los votos, era el mejor a migo de quien iba a ser mi prometido-dijo con una melancólica sonrisa.

-Iba a serlo?

-Si… hace cuatro años iba a casarme con Markov Von River el hijo del arzobispo, pero el se negó al compromiso impuesto, y dos años después murió en un trágico accidente de tren-dijo con un gesto triste-Me parecía que el tenia a alguien mas, por eso se negó.

-Era el mejor amigo del padre Zero.

-Si, eran muy unidos, la muerte de Markov lo devasto. De niño la muerte de sus padres durante la guerra de la frontera, sus tutores durante la guerra civil, a la única persona que no perdió fue a su gemelo... Quizás por ello quiso ser sacerdote, pero es uno sin vocación-dijo seria.

-"Sin vocación"-repitió.

-Si, él es el que mas ayuda a los demás, pero no se ha visto, hacer ninguna boda, bautizo, o celebración, solamente hace la ceremonia de catequesis.

-Hermana ¿Acaso esta hablando demás otra vez?-dijo una hermana pelando una zanahoria-Si tiene tiempo de contar historias venga pelar las patatas.

La hermana fue rápidamente a la cocina a hacer lo ordenado, mientras que el castaño la siguió.

Ahí vio algo, que se podría decir que se imagino, el sacerdote tenia un delantal blanco las mangas recogidas, mientras que preparaba un caldo y varios niños lo miraban.

Kuran se imagino una escena de familia, la esposa (Zero) cocinando y los niños (sus hijos de ambos) a su alrededor jugando, el esposo (Kuran) llegando de una reunión importante y saludando con un beso y un toqueteo a su pareja.

-Padre, ya pelamos todo.

-Bien y o me encargare de preparar lo demás, ustedes vayan a preparar la mesa junto con los niños-la voz de Zero lo corto de su sueño.

-Pero padre…

-Nada de pero, ustedes fueron por la comida e hicieron la comida y acostaron a los bebes. Es o menos que puedo hacer-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces vamos niños a lavarse y a arreglarse-dijo la hermana llevándose a los niños y las demás mayores con ella dejando a un peliplata cocinando y a un castaño mirando desde el marco de la puerta.

-Huele muy bien-dijo el castaño acercándose al peliplata.

-Estoy rebanando las zanahorias si no quieres que te rebane mejor mantén distancia-dijo mostrando su cuchillo, pero el otro no le hizo caso, y lo seguía observando de cerca.

El menor se sentía nervioso tanto que al cortar las cebollas las cortaba muy mal.

-Vaya al parecer no sabes cortar cebollas-decía entre risas.

-Se cortarlas, y tu ni te burles, por que seguro que tampoco sabes cortarlas-dijo molesto, pero sintió la presencia del castaño pegada a su cuerpo.

-Pues entonces demuéstralo-dijo en su oído del menor dándole al mismo un escalofrió. Este intento cortar pero el castaño lo ponía tenso, la cosa empeoro cuando unas manos sostuvieron las suyas.

-Mira se corta así…-el mayor corto las cebollas como se debía, ya terminado de cortar, quería seguir así de apegado al cuerpo del menor, pero este en un rápido movimiento se separo.

-Oye eres bueno es eso de esquivar-dijo el castaño recibiendo una mirada seria-No me refiero a eso, es a lo del ataque de esa bestia, al parecer, eres bueno en eso.

-Si, fui entrenado junto con mi hermano por mis tutores, y después durante la guerra civil pelee junto con ellos, pero ambos perdieron la vida, protegiéndome-dijo mezclando la comida y poniéndole condimentos.

-Lo siento no debí…

-No te preocupes Kuran eso ya paso-dijo llamando al castaño por su apellido sonando provocativo sin darse cuenta, pero antes de ser apresado por los brazos del castaño…-Hermanas ayúdenme a servir por favor!-grito y las hermanas fueron rápidamente.

-*Esta me la pagas*-pensó el mayor.

Ya era la cena. Todos los niños comían tranquilamente algunos cuchicheaban y eran corregidos, en si la cena fue deliciosa y tranquila para los presentes, menos para dos hombres.

La cena le resultaba sumamente tensa por las miradas discretas de otro mayor que el, que estaba a su lado. Al otro, por no llevarse al otro del lugar, y hacerle pagar por lo ocurrido en la cocina.

Ya terminada la cena, se lavo los platos y arreglado la cocina.

El peliplata, llevo a dormir a los niños, y el castaño estuvo ahí, diciendo que le haría compañía al padre hacia el monasterio.

Ya siendo muy tarde, el padre y el castaño se fueron.

-No se moleste en acompañarme, yo me puedo ir solo-dijo serio.

-No es ninguna molestia para mi, es mas quiero hacerlo-decía acercándose mas al otro

-Oiga alguien le puede ver-dijo nervioso.

-Ya son la media noche no creo que alguien nos vea-dijo el chico acorralándolo en un árbol de la pequeña plazuelita. Nadie los veía ya que no había ni un alma por ahí.

El amatista se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el monasterio y solo faltaban tres metros para llegar al umbral y escapar, pero unos labios lo atraparon.

El mayor se sentía demasiado bien sintiendo los suaves labios del menor que quiso mas de el, así que descendió a su cuello para lamerlo lascivamente.

-Mmm lindo tatuaje-decía sonriendo lascivamente.

-Ku…Kuran…basta…ah-dijo pero un gemido suave lo delato.

-No… me dejaste con las ganas en el orfanato, así que no habrá tregua al menos ya no-decía acariciando el trasero del menor descaradamente, obviamente el amatista reaccionaba de manera positiva a las caricias.

Todo empezaba a nublarse ante los ojos del menor, sentía todo y respondía correspondiéndolo. Cuando el mayor lo tocaba sin decoro, pero en cuanto puso su mano en el sexo del peliplata…

-*_"Zero,"_*-decía una calida voz lo llamo-*Markov*-el menor reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, empujo con fuerza el cuerpo del castaño y se fue corriendo. Ya dentro de del lugar , con sumo cuidado se encerró en su cuarto, reprochándose así mismo por casi caer ante el castaño, pero el recuerdo le hizo recordar que no podía amar ni estar con alguien, por placer seria como traicionarlo….

Mientras tanto, ya en la casa del castaño este llego, serio, y vio a su hermana con una botella de vino servirse en su taza de té.

-¿Qué paso?

-Yuuki ¿Cómo es estar enamorado?

-Pues, te sientes sumamente feliz al tener a esa persona a tu lado, siempre lo contemplas, anhelas tenerle tanto en cuerpo como en alma, adoras sus defectos y virtudes… bueno eso es para mi ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No por nada-dijo serio-Me iré a mi cuarto estoy muy cansado.

Mientras llegaba a su cuarto se hizo una pregunta sumamente simple y con una simple respuesta.

¿Estoy enamorado?

Respuesta: Si. Solo que el no quería admitirlo.

_La negación se volvería una afirmación, solo era cuestión de tiempo._

**Continuara…**

Es una bestia que yo misma invente imaginándome como a la bestia de "Alice in Wonderland" el "Bandersnacht" (creo que así se llama) claro que esta le dobla el tamaño y es mas peligroso…


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4-¿Love?** **–A Bet**

Ya en la mañana, el castaño no había dormido muy bien, ya que había tenido un sueño demasiado sugerente protagonizado por el protagonista plateado.

-Hola hermano como amaneciste?-dijo la niña tomando su té.

-Cinco-dijo adormilado.

-Cinco?

-Eh… cinco horas que no dormí *Cinco baños fríos, cada vez que dormía ya me soñaba con lo mismo*-pensó para el final

-Bien hoy no tenemos nada que hacer ¿Qué harás hoy?

-…-el mayor no le respondió y solo tomaba su té con parsimonia.

-¿Hermano?

-*Todo iba bien pero… algo lo detuvo, era como si le hubiera ganado la culpa, ¿Acaso habrá alguien a parte de mi?*…-el mayor estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuanta que su té se había acabado.

-HERMANO!-grito la chica en el oído de su hermano, haciéndolo reacciona de una manera poco agradable, cabe decir que por el susto casi se cae de la sillar.

-Yuuki cuantas veces debo decirte que odio que hagas eso.

-No me respondías… te decía que harás hoy ¿te quedaras en casa o saldrás?

-Saldré y no volveré hasta la noche ¿Por que?

-Por que yo iré a la casa de una amiga… y ¿Por qué saldrás y no volverás hasta la noche?

-Yuuki ¿El padre Zero tiene una rutina?-decía serio, mientras veía a su hermana mas concentrada en su té y galletas sin mirarlo.

-Ehh bueno si… hoy que es viernes, va al muelle, después a la plaza, a la casa de su hermano a tomar el té.… y creo que va a su antigua casa en la noche, pero es una casa deshabitada…-la chica cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-*Oh no* Hermano no pensaras en…-cuando se dio cuenta su hermano se había ido-*Por que justamente el padre Zero, por que no cualquier otra persona… no tenia que ser la persona mas adorada de la ciudad*-pensaba mientras se masajeaba la sien.

Ya en la iglesia estaba el padre Taito pasando por un pasillo, hasta que se encontró con cierto castaño.

-Padre Taito ¿No sabe a donde fue el padre Ze… digo Kiryu?

-Pues fue al muelle…-dijo para ya no ver a Kuran-Al parecer Kuran-san tendrá un día interesante-decía el padre Taito mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

El castaño se escondió bien y con el poder que tenía, se volvió una sombra, le era más sencillo seguirle así, claro que tenia que desaparecer su presencia.

Ya en el muelle, el padre caminaba tranquilo, las personas lo saludaban algunos niños lo seguían. Claro no faltaban miradas poco respetuosas hacia el amatista, cosa que al castaño le molestaba, pero se trataba de calmar.

-¿Cómo esta padre?-decía un señor de grandes músculos y larga barba blanca-¿Algo nuevo?

-No nada nuevo…-decía mientras observaba a sus hombres, jalar una palanca-Se nota que tiene problemas.

-Si, esa maldita palanca se ha trancado, ni mis hombres más fuertes, pueden con eso-decía el viejo.

La palanca que estaba atorada, sujetaba una enorme y pesada caja que estaba arriba de la cabeza del amatista, este se había despedido del capitán, y le prestaba más atención a un niño que le quería regalar un molino de viento, hasta que se escucho un traqueteo de cadenas.

-CUIDADO PADRE!-gritaron los marineros.

La caja estaba cayendo hacia el sacerdote y el niño, pero cuando se dio cuenta, sintió que algo como una fuerza ajena lo empujaba hacia otro lado, salvándolo.

-Padre se encuentra bien-corrieron las personas hacia el peliplata.

-No se preocupen estoy bien ¿Y tu pequeño?

-Si padre estoy bien-dijo el menor.

Las personas se aliviaron y empezaron a alejarse, mientras la sombra de cierto chico seguía al sacerdote.

Kuran sin impórtale lo que hubiese pasado se abalanzo a salvar a su amatista, claro aun tapando su identidad, sin embargo, Zero por esa milésima de tiempo, sintió la presencia de cierto castaño pecaminoso cuando la fuerza invisible lo salvo, pero después no sintió mas la presencia del castaño.

-*Que extraño, creí haberlo sentido*-pensaba el amatista mientras estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza central.

Veía a los niños correr, a cantantes de la calle, vendedores ambulantes en si toda una variedad de personas.

El castaño estaba detrás de él mimetizado en la sombra de un árbol, se sentía como un total acosador, pero era para averiguar que o quien detuvo a Zero, la noche pasada, por que de algo estaba cien por cien seguro, no era su vocación de sacerdote.

Paso la tarde tranquila, el castaño se sentía cómodo viendo al peliplata tan calmado, y relajado, el simple hecho de verlo lo hacia sentirse bien.

Ya siendo las cuatro de la tarde, Zero se fue de la plaza a ver a su hermano gemelo Ichiru.

Cuando el castaño oculto observo la casa por fuera, le pareció una sencilla y calida, pero al ver el interior se asombro. La casa era elegante, no al extremo como la suya, pero esta tenia su toque, lindas pinturas, enormes libreros, muebles cómodos, en si eso le parecía sumamente raro.

-¿Y donde esta Takuma?-pregunto el amatista.

-Eh… arriba; se esta bañando-decía el otro amatista con la cara completamente roja, dándole a entender a su hermano el por que se estaba bañando.

-*Takuma esta con el hermano de Zero?*-pensó el mayor, y sin mas se dirigió arriba, para hablar seriamente con su amigo.

El rubio ya estando el la habitación de su amante, cambiándose, ya cuando se abrocho los pantalones, sintió la presencia de su amigo, que era muy fina casi imperceptible, cuando se ponía la camisa.

-Kaname?-dijo el chico sorprendido, pero el castaño le tapo la boca, dando a entender que el no había sido invitado, así que debían hablar con la voz baja.

-¿Por qué estas aqui?

-Pues…estoy siguiendo al hermano de tu amante-dijo serio, pero por dentro se estaba poniendo muy tenso.

-Zero-kun… ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de el y ahora eres su acosador?

-Por supuesto que no, pero me interesa como amante. La anterior noche iba a caer pero algo en él lo hizo detenerse, quiero saber que o quien es-dijo serio.

-Pues entonces te advierto si sigues en ese plan te llevaras una sorpresa, no te puedo decir, esto es algo que tú solo debes ver-dijo el rubio abotonándose la camisa

-Estoy preparado para todo, bueno mejor será que bajes-dijo Kuran para luego hacerse una sombra y retirarse.

Ya abajo la conversación fue algo parecida a la del piso de arriba.

-¿Es serio? Pero escapaste-dijo el amatista menor.

-Si, logre evadirlo, pero me fue muy difícil-decía tapándose el rostro con la mano derecha.

-Así que no le fuiste indiferente…Es estupendo-decía Ichiru contento, pero saco una mirada asesina de su mayor por solo minutos.

-Lo que hice se llama infidelidad-dijo serio.

-Yo creo que se llama "volver a abrir tu corazón y tus…"-decía tranquilo, pero fue callado por el manotazo a la mesa que dio su hermano partiéndola en dos.

-ESO ES DESAGRADABLE!-dijo Zero completamente histérico.

-"Volver a abrir tu corazón y tus brazos a otra persona"-dijo el chico menor tratando de cambiar la frase, antes de que su hermano cometiera fratricidio.

-Eh… lo siento… me exalte un poco-dijo el mayor sintiéndose culpable por haber roto la mesa de su hermano por un arranque de rabia.

-*No me imagino que será cuando te exaltes mucho* No te preocupes tengo otra, sentí que hoy romperías algo.

-Hola Zero-kun… bien la no pregunto el porque esta así la mesa-dijo el rubio, bajando por las escaleras, sin que nadie notara que el castaño se había transformado en su sombra.

La charla fue muy tranquila, la charla fue hasta el anochecer, pero al castaño oculto, no le importo, si eso significaba saber, lo quería.

El amatista mayor se fue de la casa, dirigiendo se a otra casa.

El castaño observaba todo desde afuera, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto.

Espero, mientras observaba la casa de su sacerdote, la casa parecía un poco corroída por el tiempo, pero aun así era muy linda.

Pasaron al menos 2 horas, ya siendo las doce. El menor se fue de la casa con los ojos deprimidos.

El mayor lo sabia, y tenia que averiguarlo.

El entro a la casa, todo estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas, pero algunas cosas no, como uno que otro cuadro, muy bien pintados y todos tenían la misma firma.

Eso no le pareció muy lindo.

Se adentro a la habitación, de la cual el mismo Zero había entrado.

La cama estaba cubierta por otra sabana, vio un armario y una fuente para lavarse la cara. Ahí se dio cuenta de que había una puerta oculta.

Era un cuarto donde se hallaban varias pinturas, todas muy hermosas, pero algo le llamo la atención, un viejo cuaderno que estaba en el escritorio, al revisarlo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Todos eran dibujos del amatista, poses no indecentes, pero si sugestivas.

Al mayor su nariz casi empezó a sangrar, pero dejo de verlas si no, perdería el control e iría a violar al sacerdote.

Pero cayo en cuenta de que todos los dibujos tenían la misma firma.

Pero un cuadro de fotografía le llamo la atención.

Era Zero y un muchacho algo mayor que el, tenia los ojos azules, parecía ser alguien fuerte, ya que aun con ropas de invierno lo daba a relucir, su cabello era corto y plateado (1)

Ambos estaban riendo, con las manos entrelazadas mientras las hojas de otoño caían a su alrededor. (2)

El castaño se fue de ahí rápidamente, ya que si le daba algún ataque de furia todas las cosas de la casa se destruirían (3)

Llego molesto a su casa, sin decir nada a su hermana se encero en su cuarto. Eso le dio a entender a su pariente que no le había ido nada bien.

El hecho de verlo en una foto con otro hombre.

Hacia que su sangre le hirviese y eso en definitiva era malo.

Eso se traducía como celos.

Esa simple palabra le hizo darse cuenta de que…

-*Amo a Zero Kiryu*-pensó con una mirada seria.

Se había enamorado del amatista rebelde, pero no podía hacer algo precipitado, debía seducirlo poco a poco para así hacerlo suyo por completo.

De pronto su mente dibujo un buen plan pero debería ejecutarlo, cuando este solo con el padre.

Paso una semana desde ese día, y el plan iba en marcha. Pero un día después de la sesión de tortura de los hermanos Kuran, el mayor no vio a su amatista por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde esta el padre Zero?-pregunto el castaño descaradamente.

-Pues esta en el bosque recolectando hierbas medicinales, las de hojas blancas, las que se encuentran casi al fondo del bosque-dijo Kaito dando a entender al otro el paradero.

Cuando ya habían salido de la catedral, la menor se despidió del mayor y esta se fue a su casa, pero el castaño se fue al bosque a buscar "hierbas medicinales"

Ya en el bosque el castaño solo tuvo que seguir la presencia del menor para dar con su paradero.

Cuando llego vio al cura recogiendo hierbas, llevaba la ropa con polvo, que opacaba lo blanca que era su camisa., sus pantalones estaban llenos de polvo y algo de barro seco, una clara muestra de que había buscado esas plantas hasta por debajo de la tierra literalmente.

-Buenas tardes Zero-decía la voz del castaño sonando lujuriosamente en el sensible oído del menor, que, ante eso dio un respingo involuntario y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo pálido.

-Kuran-san ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-dijo sin voltearle a ver.

-Pues se me ocurrió, conocer las afueras-decía apoyándose en el árbol.

-Pues me alegro, ya es muy tarde me debo ir hasta luego-dijo el menor atropellando las palabras pero antes de que pudiera irse…

Una mano lo detuvo, sujetándola con fuerza, para atraerlo hacia el.

-Suélteme…

-Quiero hacerle una proposición… o mejor dicho una apuesta-dijo tomándole de la cintura.

-¿Qué apuesta?

-31 días.

-¿31?días.

-Si, si en ese lapso no hace caso a lo que le haré, me daré por vencido y dejare de buscarlo y si gano yo… pues ya veremos lo que pasara, ¿Acepta?

-No veo el porque *Será una oportunidad única, así podré alejarlo de mi*-dijo estrechándole la mano, pero el mayor la llevo a sus labio y la beso con delicadeza.

-Ganare-dijo para luego darle un corto beso y luego desaparecer.

Pero el menor solo toco sus labios y sonrió un poco.

-*No te lo pondré fácil Kuran*

_Tras el despertar del sentimiento de uno, el otro pronto vendría._

**Continuara…**

Este chico es de la apariencia de Dante del anime Devil May Cry, pero su actitud es muy distinta a la del verdadero.

(2)Son como las fotos de Harry Poter, es que no me decidía por alguna imagen así que quise que fuese animada.

(3)Recuerden que Kuran es como un vampiro, y por eso cuando le dan sus ataques de furia, se puede destruir todo a su paso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap5-Festival of the mask**

Durante 30 días la apuesta era difícil de llevar para el amatista.

Kuran no lo tocaba…bueno si, pero no descaradamente, solo a veces su mano y la besaba, el chico sentía graves confusiones con eso.

Se sentía incomodo con la compañía de este, sabiendo las intenciones pero a veces cuando se quedaban solos extrañamente no decían nada.

¿Por que?

Pues Kuran quería conquistarle por medio de la calma y palabras dulces… o a veces mejor dicho sin decirle nada y solo con guiños.

Aunque no estaban juntos la gran parte del tiempo, pero poco a poco le cedía un gramo de terreno…y sentía demasiados nervios… es más lo sentía mas intenso que cuando estaba con…

-*No! él será el único al que amare eternamente…no puedo estar con Kuran…no puedo…no debo…*

"No puedo…no debo…" pero a esa frase le hacia falta algo mas.

"Pero quiero…"

Claramente Zero jamás daría su brazo a torcer por mas amable que fuese el hombre.

Sin embargo, el día 31 de ese mes, existía una fecha festiva muy…libertina…por así decirlo, era "El festival de la mascara"

Consistía en que todos debían llevar mascaras, hasta la mitad de la cara o taparla completamente, y todos los que asistían debían concentrarse en la plaza central. Habría danza, comida y bebida. Pero había reglas.

1. No debían hablar en voz alta solo podían susurrar.

2. Si eran casados debían mostrar sus anillos

3. En ningún momento debían quitarse la mascara, solo se la podían quitar a la media noche

4. No pelear a golpes o mano armada.

Se respetaba las reglas ya que la ciega devoción hacia su señor era grande por la gran mayoría del pueblo, así que no podrían hacer una falta.

Pero en si la fiesta era como un escape a la devoción.

¿Y por que una mascara si era en conclusión una fiesta pagana?

Pues eso era parte de la cultura de ese pueblo, tradiciones y creencias que hacían más atractiva la fiesta, pero en si nadie sabia el por que el uso de la mascara.

Zero recordó que siempre asistía a la fiesta, con su mascara favorita y su bello traje, pero después de la muerte de esa persona; Zero no había vuelto a participar…

¿Participaría?

Si...

¿Por que?

Si no lo hacia obviamente se quedaría en el monasterio, o se iría al bosque, Kuran lo sabría por la gran boca de Kaito cuando estaba ebrio y se aprovecharía de la situación.

Pero si participaba como anónimo, y ocultaba su presencia jamás lo sabría, Kuran no lo encontraría y así ganaría la apuesta.

Simple… ¿o no?

Mientras en la casa Kuran.

La señorita de la casa estaba de un humor muy cantarín.

-¿Y esa cara hermana?-dijo el mayor mientras la veía en el jardín recogiendo flores.

-Soy feliz hermano… Darren me mando una carta-decía dándole flores a los sirvientes que las recibían con gusto sincero.

-¿Qué te decía? ¿Vendrá?

-No, pero dijo que me ama y que esta haciendo algo sumamente importante y por ello no puede venir y a duras penas pudo lograr mandar la carta-decía con la cara algo triste, su hermano puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Si no vino deberá ser por algo muy importante-dijo consolándola.

-Si… hermano.

-Dime.

-Iras al festival que se realizara esta noche?

-No lo se Yuki quizás, solamente para ver… ¿Es el festival de las mascaras? ¿Cierto?

-Si, toda la gente que va debe de llevar un mascara, nadie puede mostrara su identidad, solo hasta después de la media noche.

-A si? Y dime todos van.

-No, los del monasterio no van… aunque a media noche vi una vez al padre Kaito y a Zero-san quitándose las mascaras, pero no estaban ni ebrios, ni se estaban coqueteando, solo respiraban hondo y se estiraban para entrar a la iglesia.

-A si?-dijo enarcando una ceja y marchándose hacia adentro sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Yuki cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y literalmente se tapo la boca.

El castaño encamino a la calle debía hablar con una persona amante del buen vino aparte de él y su hermana.

Ya la noche se presento con su vestido estrellado y su mascara blanca, la gente estaba en un silencio cómodo todas hablaban a murmullos extraño pero cierto.

Había alrededor de la inmensa fuente comida y bebida de toda clase, y por otro lado se hallaba una gran pista de baile donde la gente danzaba bailes lentos y armoniosos.

En medio de la gente se hallaba cierto chico que a parecer de muchos y muchas era una mujer.

Llevaba una especie de saco que al caer de la parte media era una falda hasta el tobillo pero claro tenia pantalones normales, una camisa blanca, botas negras elegantes, el cabello era largo y era sujetado solo de la parte inferior (1). Tras una bella y simple mascara de color plata con adornos azules, se encontraban hermosos ojos amatistas que miraban todo a su alrededor.

Mientras en la casa Kuran.

-*Espero que a mi hermano le vaya bien… y que no cometa tonterías…mas que antes*-pensaba la chica mientras tomaba su vino-*Zero… tu… ¿Lo amas? ¿Cierto?... quizás mas que a cualquier otro*

La menor sabía lo que le pasaba a ese sacerdote, pero también sabía lo terco que era.

-Señorita Yuki le informo que la cabaña del lado norte esta lista.

-¿Cabaña? ¿Lista?-dijo extrañada.

-Si… Kaname-sama pido que la arreglase para hoy ¿no lo sabia?

-No... Digo si, le entro ganas de dormir en esa cabañita…jejeje…*Hermano pervertido ¿Ya quieres eso con Zero… vaya impaciente?* claro el solo dormirá ahí, yo dormiré en mi cama-decía aclarando.

-Como diga señorita… ¿Le llego alguna noticia del joven Darren?

-No… espero que lo que este haciendo sea para bien-dijo nostálgica-(estirándose) Bueno… ya me voy a mi cuarto, y tráeme más vino por favor-dijo mientras subía a su cuarto.

En la plaza.

Pero un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, unos ojos castaños lo miraban fijamente. A solo un par de metros se hallaba un hombre alto de un traje algo simple que consistía en unos pantalones negros al igual que la camisa, y una capa de igual color, pero aun se veía muy apuesto una mascara de color negro con detalles rojos escarlata, le cubría la cara, su cabello estaba sujeto por una cinta roja.

Este dio unas palabras a una mujer que tenia una charola en la mano, y esta se acerco al peliplata.

El menor no sabia quien era y no sentía la presencia de ese hombre algo amenazante.

Es más era sumamente atrayente.

Vio a que la mujer enmascarada le mostraba una copa de vino. Este no lo pensó y tomo la copa, el sabor era delicioso, dulce y eso le gustaba de un buen vino, la mujer en un susurro le pregunto si quería un poco más y accedió.

El vino iba y venia, a la boca del menor hasta que se le subió a la cabeza, sus mejillas estaba rojas, y ahora rechazaba el vino, sabia que estaba ebrio, pero una canción (2) retumbaba en sus oídos.

El peliplata se acerco al castaño con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y le dijo en un susurro ineludible.

-Esta canción me gusta ¿te gustaría bailar?

-Me sentiría muy alagado-dijo tomándolo de la mano y subieron al escenario donde más gente estaba bailando.

Bailaban con pasión y coquetería, la gente veía maravillada la coordinación y ritmo.

Terminaron con el castaño sujetándole de la cintura y el menor con la espalda arqueada los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero sin previo aviso el mayor se llevo al chico lejos del lugar.

Solo faltaban quince minutos para la media noche debía apresurarse, lo llevo hasta el bosque.

El peliplata no decía nada ya que el trago, lo tenía algo atontado.

El mayor lo acorralo en un tronco y empezó a acariciar sus labios y su cuello dándole espasmos de placer al otro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto este con la voz un poco alta.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo aturdido.

El mayor no dijo nada, y lo beso son castidad pero luego fue rápidamente correspondido para luego ser mas apasionado junto con caricias nada inocentes.

Y de en ese momento la campana que marcaba la media noche sonó.

El castaño se quito la mascara provocando que los ojos del amatista se abrieran mas que de costumbre.

-Kuran…-dijo el amatista para luego sentir que el llamado le quito la mascara con delicadeza.

-No necesito no sentir tu presencia, solo tu embriagante aroma particular…-decía lamiéndole el cuello, y alzándole como a una princesa.

-Por favor bájame-dijo muy molesto aunque no se notaba, pero no fue escuchado y sin darse cuenta era llevado a una cabaña.

Al entrar; Zero seguía en brazos de Kuran, pero luego fue recostado en una cama de sabanas blancas y el mayor le apresaba las caderas para evitar un escape, pero luego una penetrante y cariñosa mirada lo dejo paralizado.

-Te amo-dijo serio por su mirada tenia u brillo muy diferente.

-…-el peliplata por la impresión no dijo nada, sus mejillas estaban rojas cual rosa, y no se dio cuanta que era besado.

Pero al caer en cuenta se separó lentamente quedando a escasos centímetros del castaño y este lo miraba con ojos incendiados por la pasión.

(ATENCION LEMON! Nota: las comillas "" son los pensamientos de Zero durante el acto)

Kuran lo volvió a besar pero esta vez bajo a su blanco cuello.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Era inútil resistirse. Su olor le embriagaba, le atraía hacía él y hacía que su pulso se acelerara y su cordura amenazaba con desaparecer de un momento a otro. Aquel hombre le estaba volviendo totalmente loco.

Estaba por hacer lo que se tenía prohibido.

Entregarse a otra persona.

"Estoy traicionándole"

Su respiración se mezclaba con la suya y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, volvió a acercarle hacía él y esta vez no ofreció resistencia alguna.

Era Kuran Kaname quien le guiaba. Siguió besándole suavemente, con delicadeza y progresivamente le fue besando con más intensidad y agresividad.

"¿Por qué dejo que me haga esto? Si los dos son tan diferentes, los besos de Markov eran dulces y suaves pero los de Kaname son apasionados y agresivos, y siento mas"

Zero enredó las manos en su pelo atrayéndole, buscando el contacto de su piel y con la suya. Kuran apenas le dejaba hueco para respirar y el calor que le provocaba hacía que elementos innecesarios como la ropa estuvieran fuera de lugar.

"Lo que estoy haciendo no esta bien… pero aun así…"

El castaño empezó a desnudarle. Le desabrochó el pantalón y le fue despojando de sus ropas. Luego empezó a mordisquearle el cuello y los hombros como si quisiera devorarle, y esto lo acompasaba con las caricias sobre el pecho y su abdomen.

Zero ya era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Kuran le acariciaba todo el cuerpo y ya no era capaz de reprimir los gemidos que este le provocaba.

"Dejo que continué… por mi voluntad"

Enredó la mano aún más entre el pelo del castaño haciendo ademán de tirarle de los mechones como señal de que parara. Este levantó la cabeza para mostrarle la misma expresión que anteriormente. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos. En la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada del amatista.

Estuvieron así un rato, mirándose el uno al otro. Las palabras estaban de más, ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro pero permanecían inmóviles simplemente disfrutaban de la tensión evidente que había entre ellos.

"¿Qué tiene este tipo para que caiga y me rinda ante sus caricias? Que tiene de especial?"

Al final fue Zero quien rompió aquella quietud. No debía parecerle justo haber sido el único que había sido despojado de su ropa y empezó a hacer lo propio con el castaño. Este permaneció inmóvil, observando como este le despojaba de sus ropas en silencio.

"El vino… ya no me hace efecto…creo que eso es lo peor"

Cuando le dejó los hombros, el pecho y el abdomen al descubierto se sonrojo terriblemente. Una sonrisa se presento en los delgados labios del castaño, el ver a su amatista tan avergonzado, lo hacia desearlo mas.

Así que le sacó de su ensimismamiento sosteniendo la cara del otro entre las manos. Mantuvieron contacto visual durante escasos segundos hasta que el castaño volvió a besarle, esta vez haciendo mas presión sobre la cama y rozándole el cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

Se besaron intensamente. Zero acariciaba el cuello y los hombros del otro atrayéndole hacía él cuando le parecía que estaba demasiado lejos. Buscaba el contacto con su piel, en aquel momento aquella era su única meta. Quería unirse con él, formar uno solo.

"Nunca pensé que haría esto con Kuran… y menos desearlo tan intensamente… quizás más que con Markov"

Sus caricias, sus besos impregnados de fuego pasional, su olor… él en si mismo le estaba volviendo loco. Flexionó las piernas, el castaño dándose cuenta en vez de seguirle apresando se metió entre las piernas del otro

Empezó acariciándole el cuello y los hombros. Luego fue bajando las manos y le acarició el abdomen, las caderas, las piernas hasta finalmente acariciar su entrepierna.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer. Aquello ya si que le hacía perder la cabeza completamente. Kuran empezó a masturbarle cada vez más rápido mientras que le mordisqueaba el cuello y las orejas. Zero arqueó la espalda de puro placer. Agarró las sábanas de la cama esperando que este parara de torturarle. Pero cada vez iba más deprisa y el amatista notaba que aquello ya no iba a durar mucho, se llevó la mano a la boca intentando sofocar su voz, pero al final no pudo reprimir un último gemido y se vino en la mano del caído.

Kuran Kaname volvió a observar detenidamente la cara roja del peliplata. Este había apartado la mirada de él y se había llevado la mano a la cara como si no quisiera que nadie viera la situación en la que estaba.

-No sientas vergüenza… lo que hacemos, es lo que deseamos, y es mejor si nos vemos...-decía lujuriosamente, mientras con el mismo semen del amatista humedecía sus dedos para introducir uno en la entrada de este.

-Uhmm… ¿Por qué quieres que te vea?-decía con un gesto adolorido mientras el otro insertaba otro dedo.

-Por que así se que no es un sueño, y que de verdad te estas entregando a mi-decía metiendo el tercer dedo y los movía ágilmente.

Zero antes de reaccionar ante tal respuesta, solo gemía, de placer, por lo que estaba pasando.

"A estas alturas es imposible detenerle…."

Saco sus dedos rápidamente sacándole un gemido de queja a su amatista, acarició con sus manos las piernas de Zero haciendo que este volviera la mirada hacía él. Las separó y le atrajo hacía el para luego penetrarle con su miembro ya erecto.

Zero dio un grito de dolor, habían pasado dos años de abstinencia, volver a hacerlo ahora, era como hacerlo por primera vez. Agarró los brazos de Kuran que ahora estaban uno a cada lado y los apretó con fuerza dejando escapar un pequeño grito de dolor. Sudaba y la respiración se le aceleraba una vez más.

-Relájate, después te acostumbraras-dijo suavemente el oído del otro.

Intentó relajarse tal y como se lo había pedido el castaño pero una segunda embestida arruino todos sus planes, haciendo que emitiera otro quejido. Mientras se recuperaba de aquella segunda embestida notó el rostro de Kuran a escasos centímetros del suyo y segundos después como los labios de este rozaban los suyos y finalmente como su lengua buscaba la suya.

Este volvió a ceder, con más fuerza y pasión que antes. El castaño ya más encendido intento esperar un poco para seguir, los segundos eran horas, pero cuando el amatista dio un movimiento de sus caderas, mando al diablo todo su auto control.

Lo que al principio era dolor ahora se estaba transformando en placer. A medida que el castaño le sacudía este le iba acompañando moviendo las caderas, acostumbrándose a aquello y disfrutando con cada embestida. En una de esas Kuran lo levanto haciendo que el amatista se sentara en su miembro, haciendo esto repetitivamente consiguiendo que los gemidos del peliplata se hicieran casi incontrolables.

Zero creyó enloquecer por completo. Le daba en su punto exacto. Por unos momentos sólo era consciente de la respiración también agitada del otro. Ya no podía más ya le era casi imposible ocultar sus gemidos.

-Zero… juntos…hagámoslo juntos…-decía viendo al rostro, notando la imagen mas eróticamente hermosa de toda su vida, un amatista sonrojado con rastros de saliva en sus labios, y una mirada cristalina-Zero te amo…-decía mientras lo embestía mas y mas fuerte

"¿Qué es este sentimiento?…es el mismo que senti con Markov…entonces…"

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, Kuran abrazaba a Zero por la cintura y este se acomodo en su pecho quedando dormido junto a un castaño completamente feliz.

En su mente Zero se pregunto "¿Estoy enamorado?"

Pero su corazón le respondió.

"Si"

En ese festival, se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, pero…

No debía volver a amar…

Había roto su promesa.

_Corazón que se niega a mar de nuevo, esta negándose la felicidad de nuevo. _

**Continuara…**

(1) Lo de la ropa me refiero a que el saco tiene un cinturón en la cintura cuando se lo abrocha y suelta la parte de arriba se vuelve una falda. Es poco masculino pero el trago lo hizo volverse así.

(2) Me refiero a música de tango o flamenco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap6:** **Knowing a past **

La mañana mostraba ser nublada, el sol seguía dormido, pero no así un amatista.

Tras despertar en los brazos de un castaño comprometido con su hermana; dio un respingo del más puro y sincero susto.

Con mucha habilidad salio de los brazos de su opresor, encontró papel y tinta, pero no una pluma, así que con su dedo meñique escribió una carta y con toda la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo y…

Escapo a velocidad ultra.

Corriendo como quien dice estaba la muerte persiguiéndolo, toco la puerta de la casa de su hermano. Este supo que era el…cosa de gemelos…

-Zero ¿Qué paso?... a juzgar por como estas, creo que no es nada bueno según tu.

-Adivinaste… ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo clamando su respiración.

-Claro-el menor le dio un asiento y comenzaron a hablar-¿Qué paso?

-…-Zero al parecer no mostraba deseos de hablar, eso solo quería decir una cosa "Adivina eres muy bueno en eso"

-¿Fuiste al festival?

-Si.

-¿Te encontraste con Kuran?

-Si.

-¿Estuvieron juntos en la fiesta?

-Si, por que crees que estoy aquí acabo de huir de el, para ser mas especifico, de su cama-dicho lo ultimo se tapo la boca y oculto su rostro muerto de la vergüenza.

-Solo pregunte si habían bebido juntos lo demás lo dijiste por tu cuenta… ¿Durmieron juntos?-dijo el menor atónito por lo sucedido.

-Acabo de decirlo, y créeme, que no solo dormimos…-dijo aun con la cara tapada.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Solo huir de el… es lo único que se me ocurre-dijo levantando su mirada para ver una de represalia; La de su hermano.

-¿Huir? Zero ¿Te estas dando cuenta de lo que dices?

-Si… es lo único… el se casara... y…

-¿Y?

-Ya traicione a Markov… no volveré a hacerlo-dijo serio ya sin su sonrojo.

-Zero tu jamás lo traicionaste, el te dijo que…

-SI PERO MI FELICIDAD ERA CON EL, LE PROMETI AMARLE HASTA EL DÍA DE MI MUERTE, NO PUEDO FALTAR A ESA PROMESA!-grito el amatista muy enojado-Perdóname yo no…-dijo Zero dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esta bien pero… Zero…-dijo llamando la atención de su hermano-Entiendo que aun quieras mantener tu promesa pero ¿No estas usando a Markov como excusa para no estar con Kaname, por miedo a perderlo a el también?

-No digas tonterías, mejor me voy… antes de que me meta en líos-dijo serio y luego se marcho sin darle una verdadera respuesta a Ichiru.

Cuando se alejo un par de metros de la casa, empezó a correr.

Lo que hacia era estúpido, pero… su único deseo era correr hasta caer muerto, lastimosamente solo cayo desmayado, y toda la gente fue a socorrerlo.

Cuando despertó vio su habitación, y a cierto amigo suyo sentado en una silla.

-Me alegra que despertaras ¿Qué paso?

-Nada… solo déjame solo por favor Kaito-dijo serio y melancólico.

Su amigo no dijo nada y se marcho de su cuarto dejándolo solo.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Mientras tanto en la cabaña.

Kuran ya se había despertado estaba releyendo la carta que Zero le había dejado.

"_Lo siento, por favor olvida lo anoche ambos sabemos que no podremos estar jamás juntos, tu por tu boda y yo por una promesa" Zero Kiryu._

El castaño analizo la carta, si el lo amaba y el amatista también.

¿Qué los detenía?

¿La boda?

Su compromiso lo rompería en cuanto sus padres llegaran.

¿La promesa?

Eso no lo detendría podría enviar su carta de renuncia.

¿Y si hubiera querido decir otra cosa? No una promesa con Dios si no con…

El sujeto del retrato.

El muchacho sin darle tregua al tiempo se cambio, fue corriendo a su casa, tomo un baño, y sin darle explicaciones a su hermana se fue rumbo a la iglesia, esperando ver a Zero.

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-Se fue a su antigua casa, no quiere ver a nadie, esta muy deprimido-dijo el sacerdote serio.

-Padre Kaito… se que no soy el adecuado para esto, pero quiero saber que detiene a Zero para estar conmigo, dejando de lado la iglesia y mi compromiso-dijo serio con una verdadera mirada de angustia.

-No se mucho pero lo único que se es que estaba de amante antes con Markov Von River el hijo del arzobispo-dijo serio. Kuran recordó lo que esa hermana le había contado.

_Mini flash back_

_-Si… hace seis años iba a casarme con Markov Von River el hijo del arzobispo, pero el se negó al compromiso impuesto, y dos años después murió en un trágico accidente de tren-dijo con un gesto triste-Me parecía que el tenia a alguien mas, por eso se negó._

_Fin mini flash back_

-*Así que Zero era el amante de ese tipo* -pensó el castaño y sin decir nada se fue a la casa del amatista.

Zero se hallaba encerrado en su cuarto, sentado en la cama, podía ver el cuarto continuo; ahí era donde había compartido los mejores años de su vida con un sujeto que ya estaba muerto; pero en su cabeza estaba la imagen de un sujeto comprometido…que para su mala suerte ese si estaba vivo.

-*Por que… de todos los hombres de raza oscura de este planeta tenia que enamorarme de este*-dijo masajeándose la sienes…. De repente su cuerpo reacciono ante la presencia de ese sujeto.

Estaba afuera de su casa.

Pero no iba a verle o abrirle; así que no tuvo más remedio que crear una barrera protectora (1)

Ya mas tranquilo de que estaría seguro se sentó en medio de la cama abrazo sus rodillas mientras de sus ojos derramaba una lagrima silenciosa.

-*Por favor… ya no rompas esta barrera, tu destino es con ella no conmigo entiéndelo Kaname…por favor…ya basta déjame…solo así…*

Kuran estuvo por esa ventana por 4 horas esperando…pero era inútil.

A la mañana siguiente fue en la tarde la barrera seguía apareciendo…espero por toda la tarde; pero nada.

Así fue por los siguientes 7 días. Kuran esperaba que Zero fallara en su barrera y entrase por la ventana, para abrazarlo.

Pero ya siendo un lluvioso octavo día de espera…

-Te he visto aquí por siete días, creo que debemos hablar-dijo la voz.

-¿Arzobispo?

-El mismo, acompáñame… tal vez tenga un par de cosas que deberías de saber-dijo el anciano con gabardina marchándose con el joven detrás de el.

Llegaron a la casa una muy simple y bonita, le ofreció una toallas y una taza de té caliente para aplacar el frió.

-Usted me dijo que sabe un par de cosas que me interesan.

-Si, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-dijo tomando la taza de té.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? Zero y su hijo.

-Pues mi hijo era un estudiante de medicina…era uno de los mejores, entregado a su profesión. Un día su maestro le dijo que debería de estudiar las condiciones de salud de cierto muchacho.

-Zero.

-Exacto, mi hijo lo trato… Era irónico ya que el siendo mas fuerte y mas dinámico que su gemelo era mas propenso a tener enfermedades. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo se tenia cada vez mas cariño hacia Zero. Mi hijo estaba comprometido desde su niñez con una de las hermanas que esta en el orfanato, creí que seria el momento adecuado para poder poner fecha a la boda pero…

_Flash back_

_(Narra el arzobispo)_

_-No-dijo tajante_

_-¿Que? ¿Por que?_

_-Por el simple hecho que ya amo a alguien mas-dijo serio pero había algo de nervios en su mirada._

_-Bien dime ¿Conozco a esa persona?_

_-…Si… fue mi paciente hace 4 años…_

_-Hijo tienes varios pacientes que has tratado hace 4 años-dije riendo_

_-Mi primer paciente_

_-Pero hijo tu primer paciente fue Zero-kun… -mi risa se apago darme cuenta de quien era-Zero-kun._

_-Si… por 3 años hemos sido una pareja estable._

_-Pero Markov… es un hombre._

_-Lo se… pero el genero no nos importa… yo lo amo y el a mi, eso me basta._

_-Pero que estas diciendo? El jamás te podrá dar una familia…tu sabes bien que…_

_-¡No me importa!-dijo molesto-¡Lo amo y no me importa si no me importa si no me puede dar una familia yo lo amo y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo!-dijo ya explotando y se fue botando la puerta…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Jamás pensé que algún día me hubiese enfrentado así…A la mañana siguiente quería disculparme con el pero…

-Pero?

-Recibí la noticia que de había muerto en un accidente de tren y que Zero-kun estaba en el hospital curándose rápidamente-dijo el anciano muy melancólico. Al recobrar el aliento continúo contado la historia-

_Flash Back_

_(Narra arzobispo)_

_En el funeral…Zero no se presentó, solo yo y mis familiares y amigos de mi hijo… Cuando la misa acabo, yo fui el ultimo en quedarme, ya estaba en las rejas; pero sentí otra presencia ahí, era Zero-kun con un pequeño ramo de azucenas recién cortadas._

_No lo había visto entrar, pero para evitar que me viera me escondí detrás un árbol que daba sombra a la tumba de mi hijo… aun recuerdo sus palabras._

_-Markov… te…te traje estas azucenas se que te gustan mucho… espero que no me hayan visto tus familiares, no por que no me agraden…si no por que…por que…quería estar contigo a solas…no…no quería…no quería que…me vieran así…tan vulnerable…tan patético… Por que tuviste que morir?… Por que me dejaste solo… ¿Por qué si yo te amaba tanto? Debí haber muerto contigo…_

_Nunca en mi vida creí que vería a Zero-kun llorar por segunda vez; la primera por sus padres._

_Lloro sin emitir un sonido solo su respiración mientras miraba la luna con total desconsuelo._

_De ahí aparecí frente a él… El pobre parecía como un cachorrito abandonado, sin hogar._

_-Lamento haber aparecido así, pero Zero-kun-dije viéndolo a los ojos-No debes pesar en morir a Markov no le gustaría… verte tan triste, ahora se lo mucho que se amaban, en tu mirada se siente una completa tristeza-dije para luego se abrazado por ese pobre muchacho sentí que si Zero-kun vivía una parte de mi hijo estaría allí con el._

_Pasado 1 mes Zero-kun se presento ante mí con una carta._

_-Quiero ser un sacerdote-dijo muy serio._

_-Zero estas seguro?_

_-Si… no puedo serlo?_

_-Claro que si pero por que?_

_-Tal y como usted entro a ser sacerdote._

_-Hijo mió, yo sentí el llamado, aparte que era una manera de sentirme mas cerca de mi difunta esposa._

_-Pues yo siento lo mismo, por Markov…le guardare siempre luto._

_-Yo entre ya teniendo hijos, a mis 40 años. Zero dime la verdad ¿Sentiste el llamado?_

_-…Si_

_-Se que no… recapacita hijo-dije suplicante._

_-No, entrare a ser sacerdote ya estoy decidido._

_El muchacho mostraba determinación, pero no completa vocación, por más bueno que hayan sido sus esfuerzos, así llego hasta donde lo vemos ahora_

_Fin Flash Back _

-Zero-kun guardo luto por dos años…hasta que llego usted y eso fue un gran cambio para el-decía tomando su té.

-¿Cómo debo de tomar lo que me acaba de decir?-decía arqueando su ceja.

-Como algo bueno, eso creo, usted es la única persona que pudo hacer que mi muchacho tenga de nuevo ese brillo de antaño-dijo sonriente, dejo su taza y miro a los ojos del castaño-Usted lo ama y se que él comparte sus sentimientos pero aun esta resentido con volver a amar.

-Entiendo… gracias por lo que dijo-el muchazo se paro e hizo una reverencia.

-No hay de que, pero debes hacer algo con tu boda para estar a lado de quien te corresponde.

-Si…bueno debo de irme.

-Espera Kuran-kun un consejo… Zero es fuerte no invencible yo creo que la barrera ya se ha debilitado lo suficiente para que logre entrar-dijo el anciano sonriendo. El mas joven le devolvió el gesto y se marcho.

Mientras tanto en cierta habitación, un peliplata se sentía algo débil, no había dormido, su resistencia había bajado…Quizás era la depresión… por recordar todo el tiempo lo que paso.

_Flash Back_

_Todo estaba lleno de escombros y metal quemado, un amatista lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su amante que tenía una hemorragia interna y sus órganos destruidos… no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida._

_-Ze…Zero…por… favor…prométeme algo-decía un hombre tomando el rostro de su amante con ternura._

_-¿Qué…promesa?_

_-Serás feliz por mi…-decía sonriendo._

_-…Lo prometo… y yo te prometo que te amare hasta mi muerte-decía apoyando su rostro contra el dorso de la mano del muchacho moribundo; pero no se dio cuenta que su amante lo miraba con tristeza._

_Y poco la mano se hizo mas fría y cayo al suelo._

_-Markov…-las lágrimas salían sin detenerse-Markov despierta… no me dejes… por favor… MARKOV!-su grito fue desgarrador, sus lagrimas salían sin contenerse y solo la luna lo veía llorar sin contención alguna._

_Fin Flash back_

El menor se dio cuenta que una rebelde lágrima salió de su rostro, la limpio rápidamente.

-No…debo mantener esa promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?-dijo una voz más en la habitación.

-Kuran…-dijo el chico al ver a cierto castaño apoyado en el borde de la ventana.

**Continuara…**

(1)La barrera es propia de los descendientes de luz lo usan para protegerse de lo de raza oscura de alto rango, pero lleva mucha energía mantenerlo en pie al simple descuido la barrera corre el riesgo de deshacerse


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap7- Faithful mind-Betrayed heart**

El menor se dio cuenta que una rebelde lágrima salió de su rostro, la limpio rápidamente.

-No…debo mantener esa promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?-dijo una voz más en la habitación.

-Kuran…-dijo el chico al ver a cierto castaño apoyado en el borde de la ventana. Los ojos amatista se encontraron con los ojos que menos quería ver… aun no estaba listo-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?-dijo sonando molesto y asustado.

-La barrera se debilito por una décima lo que me permitió entrar…estas muy débil-dijo acercándose a el pero Zero se aparto rápidamente intentando defenderse.

-No te me acerques-dijo poniéndose a ala defensiva…pero su cuerpo no estaba bien para hacerlo, su mirada era borrosa, no había comido, bebido en días, solo reparaba sus energías con pocas horas de sueño. Había estado todo ese tiempo sin comida y agua sentado en su cama haciendo la barrera.

-Zero estas muy débil solo basta sentir tu presencia-dijo acercándose mas.

-Aléjate Kuran o no….-de repente su cuerpo se sintió pesado y justo antes de caer al suelo Kuran lo atrapo.

-Zero!...despierta Zero!

-Suéltame Kuran-dijo débil y cansado.

-(suspiro profundo) Aun estando débil eres tan terco-el castaño llevo a Zero a su cama viéndolo dormido acaricio sus cabellos y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando Zero despertó ya era las diez de la noche había dormido por 3 horas, pero aun se sentía agotado…un aroma que se dirigía a su cuarto lo hizo reaccionar.

-Despertaste-dijo cierto castaño con una charola que tenia una taza de té 4 panecillos una pequeña compota de frutas y un vaso de leche.

-Es demasiada comida-dijo Zero con la sien azul.

-No, esto es lo que debes de comer, anda come…-dijo alentándole.

El amatista no tuvo más opción que acceder y comer toda esa montanera de comida…al menos más de la mitad.

Después de que el menor comiera, se fue a bañar, cuando salio ya vestido, vio que el castaño seguía en su cuarto.

-Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado así que por favor vete-dijo con un tic en el ojo.

-No… al menos hasta no cobrara mi servicio-dijo parándose para acorralar a Zero contra la pared.

-Por favor Kuran déjame…-el mayor lo estaba viendo fijamente.

-¿Qué paso, por que no quieres estar conmigo?

-Te lo dije en la carta.

-Eso no me basta ¿por que?

-Si…me sueltas te lo diré-dijo el menor con la mirada triste.

El mayor lo escucho y lo soltó, el menor se cambio y luego se sentó en la cama algo tenso…

Debía decirle a Kuran lo que le paso…la verdadera razón.

-Para que entiendas debo de contarte algo…. Hace años existió una mujer que estaba casada con un hombre mucho menor que ella…el chico no podía aguantarla y la dejo. La mujer quería saber por quien y se entero que la había dejado por otro hombre… Luego vino lo peor… La mujer se entero tiempo después que ese chico amante de su exmarido era un doncel.

-¿Doncel? Creí que no existían-dijo asombrado.

-Pues no-dijo-…La mujer cegada por la venganza y el odio empezó a decir a la gente que el pueblo estaba maldito por un doncel y habría de matarlo… mato a ambos…durante esos tiempos las matanzas a donceles era muy común y por ellos el pueblo perdió su llegada de extranjeros…hace un año se logró que la gente cambiase su forma de pensar sobre ellos y lo que alguna vez…fui yo…este pueblo ama demasiado a su Dios.

-Un momento…quieres decir tú también…

-Así es…fui un doncel…y el hijo que esperaba era de Markov-dijo serio. La cara del castaño aun no salía de la pura impresión, pero se recompuso rápido y dejo a Zero continuar-Todavía lo recuerdo bien.

_Flash Back_

_Narra Zero_

Mi embarazo…fue repentino, me atendió una medico que después de verme me dijo que huyera con Markov para evitar mi muerte, la de mi hijo y de él…Fue el mismo día en el que él se había enfrentado a su padre por mi…íbamos a huir a otra ciudad…a empezar una nueva vida juntos, pero…no se como paso, sentí un gran golpe y cuando desperté todo estaba destruido mi cuerpo estaba debajo de una par de cosas pesadas cuando salí busque a Markov por todas partes y de paso ayudaba a otros sobrevivientes…Cuando al fin lo encontré parte del vagón estaba sobre el…intente salvarlo pero no pude…solo me dijo unas cosas y luego murió…al parecer me había desmayado ya que me encontraba en el hospital…esa doctora me dijo que mi hijo había muerto y tuvieron que sacarlo de mi…han pasado 2 años desde ese incidente.

-Zero…

-Lo peor de perder al amor de tu vida es perder al hijo que tuviste con ese amor-decía con la sonrisa más bella y melancólica, derramando una sola lagrima simple pero muy significativa llena de dolor, de agonía; pero sobretodo…

De una completa soledad.

Pero ya no pudo soportar tantota mascar de rectitud y seriedad y derramo mas de una lagrima en frente del mayor. Cosa que a este le dolía verle así.

-No viví lo mismo que tu…pero me duele verte sufrir-decía el castaño tomándole del rostro con ternura-Zero…-dijo mirándole a los ojos-No te pido que olvides tu amor por el; pero que si me des la oportunidad de poder borrar el dolor y llenar en vació que te dejo su muerte.

-Por que?...¿Por qué llegas a estos extremos, sabiendo que es imposible que estemos juntos?-pregunto confundido el amatista mientras lo miraba.

-Es simple…durante toda mi vida jamás ame a alguien de esta manera y magnitud, así que no me importaba si me dejaban o yo a ellos y ahora que se lo que siento por ti es amor, no tengo la menor intención de dejarte ir-dijo para luego rozar sus labios en los del menor, pero luego se convirtió de un simple roce a un beso mas profundo, pero como siempre el maldito oxigeno los había obligado a separarse.

El beso había dejado a Zero aturdido al igual que a Kuran.

-Estas loco-dijo el menor sonrojado.

-No-dijo sonriente-Loco seria no haberlo hecho, y si para ti estar loco es haberte besado me encanta estar loco-dijo para volver a rozar sus labios con los del amatista.

Poco a poco el beso se hacia cada vez mas y mas demandante y Zero aun sabiendo lo que hacia no lo podía ni lo quería detener.

Atención lemon!

Kuran besaba con frenesí a Zero como si al día siguiente ya no estarían juntos apoyando una de sus manos al lado de Zero como punto de apoyo, aprovechó su otra mano para tocar el pecho del amatista que estaba descubierto por la tela que se había deslizado.

Zero gimió cuando sintió la cálida mano de Kuran rozar uno de sus pezones. El beso se rompió y el ojivioleta comenzó a besar el cuello del peliplata lamiendo y mordiendo, marcando esa deliciosa piel como suya.

Kuran rápidamente recostó al menor sobre la cama para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Al llegar al pecho, quito la camisa que cubría al menor el tórax por completo y chupó fuertemente uno de los pezones.

-Ahh...Kaname

Aquel gemido era estimulante. Con ímpetu, pasó al otro pezón, dándole el mismo tratamiento hasta dejarlo rojo y totalmente erecto. Sus besos se trasladaron por la piel de seda del abdomen de Zero hasta llegar al pantalón.

Kuran levantó la vista, pidiendo mudo permiso para continuar, y su respuesta fue el mismo Zero desabotonado aunque no descubrió su cuerpo. Eso se lo dejó a él.

Con lentitud, como cuando alguien abre un regalo muy preciado, fue retirando la tela hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo del menor. Era simplemente perfecto. Piel lechosa, suave como la seda. Caderas estrechas con las curvas exactas y ni un gramo de grasa extra. Piernas largas y bien torneadas y finalmente, su juvenil miembro que comenzaba a despertar.

El amatista no pudo evitar ruborizarse al máximo. Aunque ya no era la primera vez que se mostraba desnudo ante el castaño y no pudo evitar pensar que lo que hacia estaba mal.

Su mente era fiel al pensamiento de culpa.

Pero su corazón no estaba de acuerdo.

En un amago de confusión, Zero trató de cubrirse de nuevo, pero sus manos fueron detenidas por las de Kuran.

-No...

-Kaname no…no podemos...

-Lo siento Zero…ya es tarde…ambos nos necesitamos…y quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo.

El amatista volvió a sentir los labios del castaño sobre su piel, esta vez sobre su cadera e iban bajando lentamente a una velocidad casi desesperante. Cuando el mayor llegó hasta el miembro del joven, no se reprimió y le dio una fuerte lamida a todo lo largo, sacándole un gemido de placer al amatista

-Kaname...Por favor...

Aquella petición fue escuchada y Zero casi gritó al sentir su miembro atrapado en la húmeda boca del castaño. A un ritmo constante, Kuran movió sus labios de arriba abajo, recorriendo todo lo que su boca pudiera abarcar, sacándole más y más gemidos de su sacerdote.

Con sus manos acariciaba los glúteos de Zero mientras su boca se encargaba de complacerlo, pero cuando una de sus manos fue más allá, el cuerpo del menor se tensó.

-Zero…tranquilo... No te haré daño...lo haré suave.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes. Zero se calmo relajando su cuerpo, si perder la excitación que las caricias de Kuran sobre su miembro habían logrado.

El castaño subió a besarlo nuevamente, tratando de infundirle la misma calma que lo inundaba en esos movimientos. Mientras veía que el mayor se desabotonaba su pantalón y se sacaba lo pantalones

Sintió como una de las manos de Kuran se encargaba de su miembro y luego una lengua aventurera bajaba por sus testículos hasta llegar a su perineo, mandándole espasmos de placer.

Kuran lamió sus dedos para después empezar a preparar a Zero. Lo hizo lentamente, observando las facciones del rostro del amatista para saber cuándo esperar. En poco tiempo, tres dedos se movían deliciosamente dentro de Zero, golpeando su próstata en ocasiones, haciéndolo gemir.

-Kaname... por favor ya…

La añoranza de aquellas palabras teñidas con betas de deseo fue suficiente para que los dedos del castaño abandonaran la cavidad que estaban preparando y se incorporara de nuevo.

Levantó las piernas de Zero colocándolas sobre sus hombros y enfocó los preciosos ojos amatista que refulgían de placer. Atrapó esos labios que comenzaban a convertirse en una droga para él y tomó su miembro para dirigirlo a su destino, entrando de una sola embestida.

Dentro del beso tragó un gran gemido del menor al sentirse invadido en lo más profundo de su ser. Su espalda se arqueó y tuvo que cortar el beso para poder respirar. Aun dolía pero ya lo toleraba más.

-Te necesito Zero.

Zero posó sus manos tras el cuello del castaño y lo atrajo para besarlo. Esos labio eran algo que no se cansaría de probar pero si culpable de seguir deseándolo.

Kuran aprovechó ese beso para empezar a moverse.

-Aaahhh...

Una corriente de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda y al mismo tiempo frotando su miembro contra el duro vientre de Kuran. El castaño había tocado un punto dentro de él que lo había llevado hasta tocar las nubes

Kuran comenzó a moverse con maestría, tocando ese punto que hacía delirar a Zero en cada embate. Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor y el placer exudado, se movían al compás de sus gemidos necesitados.

Zero se sentía aturdido por el placer Su miembro era perfectamente estimulado por el roce constante de sus vientres. Sentía la excitación acumularse en su bajo vientre. Iba a explotar.

-Kaname... Aahh... Ya no... puedo... más...

Kuran deliraba de placer. Las cálidas paredes que rodeaban su miembro con fuerza lo hacían impulsarse con más ímpetu para darle más placer a su amado. Su amado Zero. No quería perderlo…era lo mas preciado que tenia…no podría concebir una vida si el amatista no estaba a su lado

Escucharlo decir que estaba a punto de terminar fue el aliciente para que tomara el miembro del amatista y lo estimulara con fuerza.

-¡Kaname!

-¡Zero!

En una explosión orgásmica, Zero liberó chorros de semen sobre la mano del castaño y su propio vientre, a la vez que sentía su interior siendo bañado por la simiente de su compañero. Era una sensación que ya había vivido y le gustaba.

Kuran salió lentamente de Zero, y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y sus cuerpos perlados de sudor.

_Puede uno tener una mente fiel a lo que promete._

_Pero también puede tener un corazón que traiciona, y en la gran mayoría este gana._

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap8-A love escape in train**

**(Un amor que escapa en tren)**

(1)

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kuran.

-Señorita Yuki-llamo una anciana.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo la chica bajando la escalera y se encontró con su tío Rido Kuran-Tío Rido-dijo asombrada.

-Hola pequeña-dijo amable.

-Tío perdona que te lo diga así pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundida.

-Vine a darte una mala noticia pero en vez de decírtelo yo ten esta carta del consejo-dijo el hombre dándole dicho sobre con el sello del consejo.

La chica lo leyó unas dos o tres veces, y aun no podía creer lo que decía la carta.

"_Por mandato del consejo se a quedado en el acuerdo que el matrimonio entre Kaname Kuran y Yuki Kuran se llevara a cabo el día sábado 19 de Mayo del presente mes la boda ya no se puede atrasar mas tiempo"_

La noticia había dejado a la castaña llorando en los brazos de su nana, todos sus planes se estaban yendo abajo y no solo los de ella, también los de su hermano.

Mientras en la casa de Zero este, había despertado antes que el castaño, esta vez no estaba asustado por lo que había hecho… Fue a darse un baño para despejar sus ideas y sentimientos confundidos.

Al terminar de bañarse y arreglarse se encontró a un castaño apoyado en el marco de la puerta de baño completamente desnudo.

-O…oye no seas exhibicionista-dijo rojo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo quiero que me veas así claro yo también quiero verte así-dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué mejor no te das un baño mientras yo preparo café?-pregunto el menor nervioso.

-Por que presiento que escaparas mientras me baño.

-¿Crees que escapare de mi propia casa?-dijo burlón.

-Déjame pensar…si-dijo tomándolo de la barbilla y lo beso.

-B…basta Kaname-dijo empujándolo-Mejor vete a bañar, te prometo que no escapare-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo te creo-dijo entrando a la bañera.

El menor si pensaba en irse, pero algo le decía que no, así que se quedo y preparo café para ambos.

Kuran no se tardo mucho bajo rápidamente y vio a su amante en la cocina preparando el café.

Se sentía aliviado, creía que lo perdería de nuevo.

Así que mas calmado se fue a desayunar.

La charla fue trivial, anécdotas de niños una que otra risa, conociéndose, cosas así, ninguno había tocado el tema de la boda.

-Bueno ya es tarde y me debo ir a la iglesia-dijo el amatista-Y será mejor que vayas a tu casa te deben de estar esperando-dijo el menor serio pero antes de irse el castaño le planto otro beso.

-Nos vemos después-dijo sonriéndole para luego marcharse por el sentido contrario al del sacerdote.

El menor había llegado a la iglesia para encontrarse con mucha gente que arreglaba el salón para las ceremonias con cintas blancas y flores hermosas. Se celebraría una boda.

-Zero!-grito un hombre de cabellos castaño claro, que en cuanto vio a Zero se lo llevo de ahí para llevarlo al jardín donde este acostumbraba meditar.

-Kaito que pasa?-pregunto el menor.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? El matrimonio Kuran se celebrar hoy.

El menor sintió como si un balde de agua fría se cayera encima de su cabeza.

La boda se celebraría hoy.

-Al parecer es una orden desde el consejo que se canso de ver tanto atraso en esto, ya mandaron los arreglos, y los padres vendrán hoy junto a otros parientes-dijo tratando de explicar a Zero la situación.

-¿Por qué me lo explicas?-dijo con los flequillos de los ojos ocultando su mirada.

-Por que obviamente pensarías mal de Kaname-kun, este tampoco lo debe de saber.

-Ya para que?... Se casara hoy ¿no?... no es… como si me importara-dijo con la voz quebrada-Al fin y al cabo esto iba a suceder…

-Zero…-dijo el mejor amigo del menor que al verlo así le dolía, ver así a la persona que era como un hermano para el era doloroso. Se acerco a el y lo abrazo con ternura-Si quieres puedes llorar eso te ayudara.

-Yo…no lloro-dijo serio conteniéndose-Kaito ya tome mi decisión-dijo separándose del nombrado-Aceptare la propuesta de la orden… Me voy de aquí-dijo serio para luego marcharse hacia su habitación a empacar y a su amigo tieso por la noticia.

Pensaba que había la remota posibilidad de que no hubiera boda, pero fue en vano.

Tan vergonzoso como se dejo caer.

Tan tonto como se enamoro.

Tan ridículo como permitió que lo manchase.

Aun así…Lo amaba

En la mansión Kuran.

Cuando el castaño llego a su casa vio a su hermana correr a abrazarlo y a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede Yuki?-dijo confundido por las lágrimas de su hermana.

-Hermano… la boda…será…hoy…el consejo lo ordeno-dijo entre llanto.

El castaño se había paralizado ante la noticia, justo cunado creía que Zero le estaba por corresponder tenia que pasar esto.

-Kaname.

-Tío Rido ¿Es cierto lo que me dice mi hermana?

-Si… hay carta que lo prueba…tus padres vendrán hoy mismo para la ceremonia ya se esta preparando todo, deben ir a ver sus trajes-dijo serio su hermana se separo de el y se fue a su habitación.

-Esto esta mal ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-dijo preocupado.

-No…tus padres no me han dicho nada…siento yo dar esta terrible noticia se que estaban completamente en contra de la boda-dijo el mayor intentando animar a su sobrino.

-…*Me pregunto si Zero ya lo sabrá*-pensó el castaño mientras se iba de la sala para irse a arreglar.

Zero había ido a hablar con los del asilo de ancianos para despedirse, fue algo triste pero todos habían aceptado la partida de Zero. Pero le dolía mas ir a despedirse de sus niños que lo amaban como un verdadero padre.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo se ira padre?-dijo una niña abrazándole mientras los otros lo miraban muy tristes.

-Por mucho tiempo….pero prometo venir a verlos.

-Ya no vivirá aquí?-pregunto otro.

-No…algo se ha presentado en Enerias (2) y debo estar ahí.

Escucho como los niños lloraban y lo abrazaban.

-No queremos…que se vaya y si no puede, iremos con usted-dijo un niño mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-No…niños su lugar es aquí…yo debo irme…créanme es lo mejor…Los quiero mucho-dijo sonriéndoles con su mas brillante sonrisa.

Los niños dejaron de llorar y abrazaron a su padre con efusividad, el menor no quería verlos así pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debía irse antes de que la boda de el castaño empezara.

Después lo mas difícil, ira al cementerio a despedirse de Markov.

-*El es la persona que amo*-pensó pero luego se detuvo un momento y miro al cielo.-*No…la que ame*-pensó mientras se acercaba a la tumba-Hola…te traje unas flores no me gusta ver tu tumba sin un poco de arreglos…me voy de aquí…acepte la canonización así que quizás ya no vuelva aquí…Tengo que pedirte perdón…He roto mi promesa de amarte toda la eternidad…Y no tengo una buena justificación…Me gustaría que me dieras una señal de cómo lograra tu perdón. Adiós-dijo dejando las flores y se marcho.

Ya llegando a su cuarto se encontró con su hermano que antes de decir algo lo abrazo.

-Ichiru que haces aquí?-dijo el menor confundido.

-¿Cómo que…que hago aquí? Te vas así como así sin decirme nada-dijo enojado.

-Pues iba a ir a tu casa de unos minutos-dijo serio.

-…Zero ¿Por qué estas huyendo de nuevo?

-No estoy huyendo solo acepte la petición de la orden nada mas-dijo serio.

-Si estas huyendo, se que te duele que Kaname-kun se este casando pero…

-Pero nada… además será lo mejor irme, este lugar tiene demasiados recuerdos…. Si sigo aquí solo me haré más daño, no quiero discutir mas sobre esto Ichiru-dijo enojando preparando su maleta.

-Te acompañare a estación.

-No, prefiero ir solo, adiós hermanito-dijo con una melancólica sonrisa y se marcho de la iglesia.

Ichiru solo podía ver con Takuma a su lado como su hermano se iba deprimido y resignado del pueblo rumbo a la estación para jamás volver.

Ya eran las 12 del medio día todo estaba listo para la boda, solo que no había un ansioso y feliz novio y una alegre y sensible novia.

Sino un novio deprimido y molesto.

Y una novia de muy mal humor y triste.

Ya sonaba la canción nupcial y como no estaban los padres por alguna razón de la novia el tío tuvo que llevarla, este se sentía como el guardia llevando al preso a su sentencia, con el verdugo representando a Kaito y otro preso que ya estaba listo para correr con la misma suerte.

(Pensamientos de Yuki y Kuran mientras Kaito habla)

-*Será lo peor… no seremos una pareja…solo estaremos unidos por la iglesia*-pensaba Yuki

-*Quizás pueda encontrar a Zero tal vez entienda y estaremos juntos…mientras yo estoy casado*-pensó Kuran

-*Deberemos compartir la misma cama…y… ay no, voy a vomitar*-se quejo Yuki

-*Se que hay un Dios arriba y seguramente me odia… pero si no… DIOS DETEN A BODA AHORA!*-rogó Kuran

-*NO QUIERO CASARME!*-Gritaron pensando ambos.

(fin pensamientos)

-Quien se oponga ante este matrimonio que hable a hora o calle para siempre.

-YO ME OPONGO!-dijo una voz masculina.

Los hermanos se dieron cuenta y vieron a un pelirrojo de ojos grises con traje de gala y detrás de le los padres de los novios.

-DARREN-dijo la chica alegre.

-Darren amigo *GRACIAS*

La chica dejo el altar y fue corriendo a los brazos de su ya no tan secreto amante.

Pero la chica se espanto cuando vio a sus padres detrás del pelirrojo.

-Madre, padre yo…

-Tranquila hija, sabemos todo-dijo sonriendo la madre.

-Al parecer hubo una confusión y dieron a tu tío la información equivocada-dijo el padre.

-¿Qué clase de confusión?-dijo el castaño confundido.

-Pues Darren-kun nos pidió la mano de Yuki en matrimonio dijo que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su apellido por el de Kuran, y como tu madre ya sabia su relación de ambos no hubo problema-dijo el señor sonriendo.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Que hoy es mi boda con Darren-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Exacto-dijo la señora.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron muy contentos pero alguien jalo al castaño rápidamente.

-Ichiru que pasa?-dijo el mayor.

-Debes ir a la estación ahora, mi hermano se ira-dijo nervioso.

-¿Zero se va?

-Si… hoy mismo decidió irse a Enerias y una vez que acepte ser canonizado no saldrá jamás de la ciudad.

El mayor no se puso a pensar ni un segundo y se fue corriendo por las puertas principales de la iglesia.

-Espera hijo a donde vas?!-dijo la madre.

-A detener un tren.

Pero 10 minutos antes.

13:00 p.m.

El menor ya había ingresado al tren que lo llevaría lejos de ahí…no quiera admitirlo pero quería que Kuran fuese a detenerlo pero dejo de hacerse ilusiones, tomo asiento y el tren se marcho.

Cuando el castaño llego ya estaba muy lejos de alcanzarlos….

-Maldición…*cálmate Kaname…debo alcanzar ese tren*-pensó mientras algo choco contra su nuca. Cuando se dio cuenta vio un sobre rojo sangre con la letra de cierto sacerdote.

Era la carta de abdicación de Zero (3)

-Kaname!-grito su amigo rubio seguido por sus amigos (4) e Ichiru-Ya sabes como ir a Enerias.

-Claro… ¿Cuánto tiempo me toma ir a Enerias en el tren de la familia Kuran?-dijo serio.

-….4 horas, ya que esta hecho con el mismo material con el que construyeron el tren que va a Enerias-dijo el rubio, después dio una sonrisa-Llamare al conductor para que lo aliste todo lo más rápido posible-dijo Takuma dirigiéndose a la central.

-Bien…*Zero no te será tan fácil huir de mi, ni de lo que sientes*-dijo sonriendo mientras el viento soplaba a su favor.

_Un amatista que quería huir pero, ¿Podrá escapar de sus sentimientos?_

**Continuara…**

(1)Perdonen mi error, a las que saben ingles prometo tratar de arreglar mis horrores.

(2)Enerias: una ciudad parecida al Vaticano que me invente daré los detalles en el siguiente capitulo.

(3)Eso creo que no lo explique, Zero debía dar dos tipos de cartas, una blanca que era la que aceptaba con su firma la canonización, y otro rojo en el que declinaba la propuesta también con su firma.

(4) Me refiero a sus otros seguidores, Kain, Shiki, Aido, Rima, Ruka y Seiren.


	9. Chapter 9

Ya estamos en el penúltimo capitulo de este fic enserio agradezco mucho a las personas que pacientemente me esperaron…see, se que me tarde mucho pero ahora lo voy a compensar por favor disfruten.

**Cap9-Kidnap? Or Rescue?**

**(Secuestro? O Rescate?)**

17:00 p.m.

El elegante tren se acercaba a la estación de la ciudad "Pura" Enerias, era una gran ciudad y tenia una belleza no comparada…pero lo que tenia de belleza lo tenia de seguridad, ningún humano sin consentimiento y prueba había entrado, en cambio los impuros no podían llegar a pisar el terreno ya que estaba altamente protegido por campos de fuerza.

Era la cuidad perfecta para gente tranquila que no tenia a donde ir para ellos era un paraíso realizado materia.

Pero para Zero Kiryu era una cárcel lujosa.

El seria canonizado y una vez dentro de la ciudad no saldría jamás.

Era una cárcel.

Una amplia y hermosa cárcel…

De la cual él solo se entrego, sin luchar.

Llegando a la catedral una hermosa y gran catedral le esperaban las personas que lo habían convocado.

-Zero-sama perdone que lo escoltáramos tan discretamente es solo que la ciudad no sabe de su llegada y solo se enterara en la mañana cuando ya este canonizado.

-No se preocupe.

-Zero-chin-dijo una voz familiar para el menor.

Una mujer de ojos lavanda, cabellos plateados, cuerpo delgado y mediano se hizo presente.

-Shizuka-san-dijo el menor asombrado.

-No Zero mi nombre ya no es Shizuka Hiou sino es Ema Magdalen-dijo sonriente-Por favor podrían dejarme a mi y a nuestro futuro santo a solas?-pregunto a la escolta.

-Como desee su eminencia-dijeron los hombres y se marcharon.

-Así que Eminencia.

-Así que terminaste aceptando-dijo seria.

-¿Como?

-Zero, no me lo tomes a mal, pero por que crees que tenias opción de entrar o no a este mundo?.

-Sinceramente lo desconozco.

-Por que yo lo pedí-dijo para causar aun mas confusión en el menor-La orden quería llevarte a la fuerza, pero como mi decisión se toma muy en cuenta, les pedí que te dieran a escoger.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Por que la vida que llevaras de ahora en adelante será muy difícil para ti, ya no podrás ver a nadie ni siquiera a tu familia, a los santos se les tiene explícitamente prohibido salir de la ciudad, y solo algunas veces podrás salir de su habitación, serás como una reliquia que no debe ser rota o vista, por que eres quien Dios escoge para que intercedas por el-dijo tomando asiento en una banca.

-Si… lo se.

-Y aun así estas aquí ¿Por que?

-Por que yo… ya no quería estar en ese pueblo… me duele el hecho de ya no ver a mi hermano… ni a los niños…pero es lo mejor –dijo serio sentándose a lado de la mujer.

-Pero no sentiste el llamado del señor a que te diera la orden de ser de la orden…-dijo algo molesta-Y lo que más me molesta es que no eres feliz con esta decisión…Zero… Tú e Ichiru son como los hijos que desee tener y nunca tuve, por eso quiero que reflexiones acerca de esta decisión tienes hasta las diez de la noche para pensar, llamare a alguien para que te lleve a tu cuarto-dijo la papisa para luego retirarse. Dejando solo al menor.

Era verdad, no estaba contento con su decisión, cualquiera podría pensar que era solo por que Kuran se casaría, pero había algo mas dentro de sus motivos que para el era muy importantes.

Así que no tenia nada que pensar, se fue a su habitación guiado por alguien, y se encerró ahí.

Horas antes en un tren de ida a Enerias.

Un castaño y su sequito planeaban de secuestrar o rescatar a cierto sacerdote necio.

-Bien lo primero es deshabilitar el campo de fuerza, esa cosa no nos matara pero si no hará daño…

-Yo iré-dijo el otro amatista-Como desciendo de puros no me será un problema entran, no podré hacer que se destruya el campo pero si que se debilite lo suficiente para que entren.

-¿Cómo lo debilitaras?-pregunto el castaño.

-(Cruzando las piernas) Yo tengo mis trucos-dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta que su amante lo miraba celoso-Nada pervertido... pero antes de ejecutar todo hay que esperar a que anochezca así les era mas fácil entrar y escapar

El plan fue bien repasado y elaborado, solo era cuestión de esperar.

20:00 p.m.

Ya siendo de noche empezaron con el plan, el menor se infiltro pero tardo una hora en volver. Dando a Kuran la señal de entrar.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-dijo e rubio enojado.

-Les saque la energía, una técnica especial de mi clan-dijo tranquilo-Calma no hice nada malo-dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

-Bien al menos Kaname pudo entrar-dijo mas tranquilo pero faltaba sacar a Zero de ahí.

21:00 p.m.

Zero estaba asomado en el balcón de su cuarto, ya se había cambiado, llevaba la parte inferior del cuerpo vendado, ambos brazos, y el pecho por igual. Llevaba algo q le tapaba la cintura y parte de las piernas que daba a resaltar la estrechez de sus caderas, tenia expuesto el tatuaje y sus cabellos de plata que por orden tuvieron que ser cortados para solo llegar a la nuca. (1).

El viento los acariciaba; mientras este veía la luna con vació.

-*Ya es tarde para que renuncie…* -sus pensamientos fueron callados por una presencia pero, luego la presencia desapareció-Me pareció sentir la presencia de Kuran…ridículo es imposible… (risita) no llevo ni un día aquí y ya lo estoy…

-¿Que?-dijo una voz en sus espaldas que hizo que la piel se le erizara-"No llevo ni un día aquí y ya lo estoy…"

-Kuran-dijo aun sin salir de su shock.

-No se cuantas cosas hemos pasado, y aun me sigues llamando por mi apellido-dijo en un susurro.

-¿No deberías estar con tu mujer, hermana o lo que sea? ¿Q…que haces tu aquí? -dijo enojado.

-Uno, mi hermana se caso con otro y créeme yo también me sorprendí, y dos he venido por ti-dijo con aire de secuestrador.

-¿Por mi?-dijo tenso al sentirlo tan cerca-Estas loco y no en el buen sentido-dijo sin verlo a la casa.

-No me importa con tal de tenerte a mi lado-dijo estrujado su cuerpo contra en ajeno, pero este se separo y lo miro con una mezcla rara, enojo, nervios, y algo de felicidad.

-¿Por que?-dijo molesto-¿Por qué llegas tanto por mi, sabes que esto es imposible, aparte de ser seres de diferentes razas, ser hombres, yo un sacerdote pronto santo y tu un noble impuro?

-Simple te amo…nada más que eso, así que todas las demás razones están negadas.

El menor se sentía muy extraño, un impuro llego a infiltrarse a la ciudad solo para llevarlo de vuelta a ese pueblo…por que lo amaba.

-Vamonos Zero, volvamos a casa-dijo sonriéndole con ternura, pero el menor se negaba-Ahora a mi me toca preguntarte ¿Qué te detiene, aparte de todo lo que se?

El menor trago algo de saliva, no sabia como explicarlo pero no tuvo remedio.

-Mi tatuaje…no solo es una adorno…es la marca de que yo fui elegido para esta vida, en las familias de puros es así el sistema. No puedo ir en contra de lo que me fue obligado desde mi uso de razón.

-No, hay algo mas que eso de tu tatuaje... dímelo-dijo tomándole por los hombros con delicadeza.

-No hay mas…-dijo evitando verlo.

-Si hay otra-dijo intentando encararlo-Dímelo.

-No quiero perderte -dijo en voz baja

-¿Que?-dijo intentando escucharlo.

-Yo…perdí, a Markov y a mi hijo…si seguimos juntos…tengo miedo a perderte, no quiero estar en ese infierno otra vez-dijo cabizbajo-Yo no quiero.

-Zero…tu…-sintió unos dedos posarse en sus labios.

-Solo lo diré una vez y escucha bien que no lo volveré a repetir…-respiro profundo-Yo…te amo Kaname Kuran-dijo mirándole a los ojos completamente rojo.

El mayor se quedo algo pasmado, pero luego sintió como el deseo de abrazar al que estaba frente suyo y nunca dejarlo ir. Y así lo hizo abrazo a Zero con delicadeza como s temiera que se fuese a romper.

-Zero te lo volveré a preguntar ¿Vendrás conmigo?-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Kaname yo…ya entregue la carta…-dijo pero de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió.

-Eso no es problema-dijo cierta mujer-Dame la carta de abdicación y asunto arreglado-dijo sonriente.

-Ema-sama… ¿Cuándo…?

-Estuve detrás de la puerta hace 10 minutos no quería romper el momento, tal y como lo acabo de decir, entrégame la carta de abdicación yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

-La carta, no la tengo…

-Yo si-dijo sonriendo con la carta en la mano-

-¿Por qué tu…?-pregunto el menor.

-Cierto fantasma me la dio-dijo dándole la carta a Zero y este le dio la carta a Shizuka o Ema.

-Con eso es suficiente-dijo sonriendo-Mejor será que se vayan, los de este pueblo no soportan a los de raza oscura…-dijo para ver…como el mayor se iba junto al amatista-Zero.

-Si?

-Se feliz-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Shizuka-dijo sonriéndole para luego saltar por el balcón y escapar de la ciudad.

-EMA-SAMA!-gritaron unos señores-Y Zero-donno?

-Dejo la carta de abdicación y se fue, yo acabo de entrar-dijo inocente.

Ya seguros dentro del tren que iba ya en marcha a Elleon.

Zero hablo con su hermano, todo arreglado. Zero fue a descansar con Kuran en un vagón.(2)

Kuran lo abrazo tiernamente mientras Zero lo correspondía.

-*Nada podría arruinar el momento*-pensó el mayor, pero dirigió sus ojos a cierta parte trasera del amatista-*esta envuelto en vendas…apretadas y firmes vendas por todo su…*-un desangrado arruino el momento.

-Sigues igual de pervertido-dijo Zero poniéndole algodón a la nariz del castaño, pero este le quito la molesta tela y lo volcó en la cama boca arriba.

-Si, pero solo contigo-dijo sonriéndole mientras se fundían en un beso para luego llegar a mas…

Cuando el tren llego a la estación.

-Gracias por la ayuda chicos-dijo el castaño a su grupo junto a Ichiru.

-No te preocupes, solo haz feliz a mi hermano-dijo el otro amatista guiñándole el ojo.

-Claro tenlo por seguro-dijo sonriendo, pero Zero estaba muy rojo.

Ya todos se estaban yendo, pero el menor no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa Zero?-el menor le tomo de su mano y se dirigió al cementerio.

-Debo ir a hablar con Markov…debe saber que te escogí-dijo mientras corría con Kuran de la mano.

Ya en el cementerio.

Zero se paro en frente de la lapida.

-Markov…Antes de morir me dijiste que sea feliz…por ti…que haga una nueva vida con otra persona…pues ya se con quien…-dijo mientras acercaba a Kuran a su lado, él es con quien yo quiero estar, jamás olvidare lo que pase contigo…siempre estarás en mi corazón-dijo serio.

-Markov Von River…yo Kaname Kuran prometo estar a lado de Zero Kiryu, él es la persona con quien yo quiero estar, yo lo amo y lo amare siempre-hablo el castaño mostrando un temple serio y sincero.

De la nada, apareció el alma de Markov Von River en frente de ellos.

-Lo se Kaname Kuran, por algo te di la carta de abdicación de Zero-dijo sonriendo.

-Markov-dijo el menor que poco a poco se acerco al alma soltando la mano de su amante.

-Zero, cumpliste tu promesa creo que ahora puedo irme en paz-dijo mientras veía la mirada acuosa del menor-No iba a irme sin verte feliz…

-Markov…yo…-el fantasma le tapo con un dedo los labios-No te preocupes tu no tienes la culpa…(dirigiéndose a Kuran) Cuídalo como prometiste-dijo el ojiazul.

-No hace falta que lo digas, es mas que obvio que lo haré-dijo serio…

-(Sonriendo sinceramente) Te lo encargo…-dirigió su mirada al amatista y le tomo del mentón-Adiós Zero-dijo para darle un casto beso y poco a poco desvanecerse junto con la aparición del amanecer.

-Adiós Markov-dijo sonriendo, ya no quería llorar…las despedidas eran dolorosas, pero esta vez sentía que llorar encajaba.

-Estará bien, no fue una mala persona-dijo el castaño poniendo su mano en el hombro del menor.

-Si…-dijo el amatista tomándole de la mano al otro-Vamonos…necesito un descanso -dijo para irse con el mayor por detrás-Kaname?...-se detuvo

-Si?

-Estabas celoso cuando Markov me beso?-pregunto mirando detrás.

-No, sabia que ese beso era uno de despedida…pero no vuelvas a despedirte así con otros-dijo serio…estaba algo celoso (3)

-Lo tomare en cuenta-dijo para tomar la mano del castaño; este se sorprendió por el acto-La mañana muestra ser muy prometedora-dijo mirando arriba, junto con Kuran a su lado.

Ambos de la mano.

Para jamás soltarse.

**Continuara…**

(1)si no se imaginan como esta Zero aquí esta el link de donde esta espero que haya logrado dar con las expectativa de todas ^^  art/When-the-sins-becomes-love-323563679

(2)Es como los vagones que había en Junjou Romántica.

(3)Lo siento me gusta poner semes celosos XD


	10. Chapter 10

Hola este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic agradezco mucho a todos-as los que me apoyaron me hace muy feliz contar con ustedes, pero bien por favor pasen a leer el final.

**Cap10-Epilogue **

**(Epilogo)**

Había pasado un año desde que Zero se había hecho civil y amante de Kuran, las cosas habían cambiado un poco.

La casa donde Zero vivía lo volvió una pequeña clínica, ahora ya tendrían más espacio para que se atienda a mas gente, y el amatista era el medico en jefe ya que había retomado sus estudios de medicina.

Y por pedido de su pareja este se había quedado a vivir con el, en la gran mansión.

Su hermano Ichiru se había casado con Takuma, este no tuvo que pedir de rodillas que Zero diese su bendición, ya que era un buen amigo suyo.

El asilo y el orfanato seguía normal, claro que la infraestructura había mejorado, el amatista seguía yendo a ver a sus niños y a los ancianos, aunque ya no era el sacerdote, seguía preocupándose por ellos.

Kaito seguía siendo sacerdote, pero ahora viajaba mas seguido.

Yuki ya había dado a luz a la primera Kuran, su matrimonio era muy feliz con su marido y vivían en el país natal de este.

Las cosas iban bien, pero…

-No quiero!-grito un niño de cabellos negros, figura delgada y pequeña de ojos verdes, encerrando en una habitación.

-Pero Kyo ellos de verdad quieren ser tus padres-decía una monja.

-No quiero…si me adoptan Zero-sama…no lo volveré a ver…yo no quiero-dijo enojado.

La madre superiora al ver el acto, llamo inmediatamente a cierto amatista.

-Hola (…es escuchando toda la conversación) Me haré cargo…no se preocupe, iré inmediatamente-dijo colgando.

-El orfanato?-dijo Kuran leyendo un libro.

-Si…al parecer Kyo esta armando problemas.

-*Kyo…ese niño*-pensó el castaño.

El menor no era mas de unos 9 años, pero tenia una actitud muy fría, pero solo era tímido y angelical con Zero, ya que con Kuran era frívolo y tajante…y el sabia el por que.

El menor amaba a amatista.

Como persona, no como padre.

¿Cómo lo sabia?

El niño le regala una rosa blanca todos los días, siempre se ponía rojo cuando el peliblanco se acercaba a el.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Por que no?-dijo el menor con la típica cara de siempre.

Ya en el orfanato.

Las hermanas trataban de calmar a la mujer y a su marido, dos señores que el amatista conocía muy bien así que sabia que será buenos padres para Kyo…pero este se negaba a ser adoptado.

Zero trataba de hablar con el menor pero este se negaba a abrirle la puerta.

-Esto será difícil-dijo el peliplata mientras veía a los señores muy tristes ya que ellos querían al menor, pero este al parecer no.

-*Bien tendré que hacerlo yo* Con permiso-dijo Kuran haciendo a un lado a las hermanas y a Zero y de un "suave" toque forzó la cerradura y entro. Cuando el amatista estaba por entrar, el castaño lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo extrañado.

-Tranquilo creo que se como hacerlo entrar en razón pero necesito estar con el a solas-dijo serio entro y la puerta se cerro lentamente, los niños, las hermanas y los señores pegaron el oído a la puerta y el amatista fue con ellos, el amatista "tuvo que" quedarse.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? Fuera-dijo el menor enojado, se notaba que detestaba al mayor.

-Vine a hablarte de hombre a hombre-dijo el mayor serio, el menor accedió y se sentó en la cama y el otro en una silla-Dime ¿Por qué te niegas a ser adoptado? ¿No confías en ellos?

-No es eso…ellos son buenos conmigo…el señor me enseño a pescar y la señora es muy amable y buena su comida es muy rica-dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Entonces?

-Ellos viajan mucho, por semanas o meses…y…

-Si te vas con ellos no verías a Zero ¿verdad?

-S…si-dijo el niño sonrojado.

-Es normal cuando la persona que amas no la puedas ver-al decir eso el menor parecía una tetera-Pero… tienes a unas personas que quieren ser tu familia…tener una familia, los padre los hijos, es maravilloso.

-¿En serio?

-Si…además podrás ir a verlo en el orfanato y tus amigos…puede ir él también a verte o tú a él-dijo sonriendo-Además eres aun muy pequeño para pensar en el amor.

-Lo dice por que es pareja de Zero-sama ¿Verdad? (1)-dijo el menor con un tierno puchero.

-Para nada…piénsalo bien Kyo, tener padres es maravilloso, pero tener hijos en un privilegio, dales el privilegio de ser su hijo-dicho eso se marcho con el niño detrás de el.

-No tengo nada que pensar…-dijo el niño mostrando temple fuerte. El mayor solo atino a sonreír discretamente.

Al abrir la puerta todos se alejaron; Kuran salio con el niño detrás de él.

-Tome mi decisión…si quiero ser su hijo-dijo serio y luego agacho su cabeza-Siento causarles tantos problemas.

La mujer lo abrazo y empezó a llorar.

Una imagen conmovedora.

-Nos oíste?-pregunto el mayor en un susurro.

-Claro mi oído es muy agudo-dijo el otro.

El niño empaco sus cosas y se fue.

Ya en la noche Zero leía una carta mientras se preparaba para dormir.

Kuran ya estaba acostado pero aun despierto.

-¿Qué lees?

-Un carta que me envió mi doctora-dijo serio, para luego cerrarla, meterse a la cama y apagar la luz.

-¿Qué decía la carta?

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste esta mañana tener un hijo es un privilegio?

-Si.

-Pues tendrás ese privilegio-dijo para luego taparse con la manta hasta la cabeza.

-Quieres decir que…tu y yo…vamos a…-dijo procesando la información.

-Si…dijo la doctora que es un milagro, pero que no habrá una tercera vez, al parecer el órgano no se destruyo y siguió aun en mi (2)-decía aun con la sábana en su cabeza.

El mayor se metió de entre las sabanas y abrazo a su novio con fuerza-Vamos a ser padres.

-Si…-dijo rojo, para luego ser besado apasionadamente por su amante.

-Te amo, te amare siempre, a ti y a nuestro hijo-dijo rodeándole con los brazos.

-Yo también…-dijo aceptando el abrazo para luego dar rienda suelta a la pasión con la persona que creía que cometía un pecado, pero ese pecado se convirtió en amor.

_Esta historia nos muestra las facetas de amor, que el pecado mas impuro puede ser un amor puro._

_**The End**_

(1)El pequeño esta con la cara de ¬_¬ *

(2)Es algo complicado (esta mi cabeza y sus estrafalarias ideas XD) ese órgano no es grande, no permite el crecimiento del bebe, pero lo nutre y permite la formación de órganos, y cuando el bebe nace el órgano se deshace y nunca mas vuelve a formarse…see mucha trajinada para un M-preg pero esto y mas desarrollo sobre este estilo de M-preg será constante en mis fics.


End file.
